


Malfoy is sometimes wrong

by Vixens_thoughts



Series: Making a wrong right [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: Harry doesn't mind hurting Malfoy it's what he wants. However even he can see that maybe Malfoy is starting to take things too far and when that happens the only thing he can do is save him again, this time from himself.edited version





	1. Dealing with a devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Potter is always right, you do not have to of read the first part but it would be helpful if you do.
> 
> Big thank you to my wonderful beta thricecursed who fixed my terrible grammer and pointed out where it needed improvment. Thank you so much.

I freeze in the empty corridor and watch as Malfoy heads towards me; anger radiating from him so strongly that I can almost feel it in the air. I really hope that he will walk past me but of course he doesn’t, because when has Malfoy ever done what I want him to? Malfoy instead stops a few feet from me, his grey eyes cold as ice as they glare at me beneath his scowl.

“What the fuck are you staring at?” Malfoy snarls and I feel my own anger rise at the biting tone. My Auror training kicking in, I check Malfoy’s hands for his wand, my own hand moving to hover over mine in the holster on my hip. Malfoy is only a threat when he has a wand. His slim frame puts him at a disadvantage in a physical fight, not that I think it would stop him from throwing a punch.

“Looks like a child having a tantrum,” I snap and watch a gleam appear in Malfoy’s eyes before he moves closer to me, invading my space. I instantly recognise the signs of Malfoy squaring up for a fight, as he tilts his chin upwards with the same arrogance he’d had at Hogwarts.

“And what are you going to do about it, Potter, give me a spanking?” Malfoy sneers and Merlin it's tempting. There have been several times over the years when I have wanted to permanently wipe that smug smirk off his pointy face, especially when we were at school. However I'm not a child anymore, I'm a 25 year old man and mature enough not to punch him.

“If you don’t piss off then I might start seriously considering it.” I sass back, just because I can’t hit him doesn’t mean I can’t talk back to him. I expect him to move back and draw his wand to curse me in outrage but he doesn’t, he leans in closer so our noses almost brush, his eyes burning with anger lock on mine.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Malfoy whispers. I’d seen the expression he’s wearing often enough during quidditch games at Hogwarts to recognize that it’s a challenge. I’m not really thinking, just reacting when I grab him by the throat and slam him against the wall with a growl. Malfoy gasps and his eyes fall half closed, when they open I expect to see rage but instead his pupils are blown and his mouth curls up into a smirk that borders on sinful.

Quickly I let him go and storm off down the corridor, the word shit repeating over and over in my head. I've just physically attacked a ministry member of staff, if Malfoy chose to he could press charges against me for unprofessional conduct. Judging from the smirk on his face that’s exactly what the git plans to do and I only have myself to blame for losing my temper. Running a hand through my hair in frustration, I manage to sooth myself with the knowledge that the worst I will get for this will likely be a slap on the wrist from my boss.

A few days have passed since my run in with Malfoy and I keep waiting to be summoned into the head Auror’s office to receive an earful for losing my temper, but it never happens. What does happen is Malfoy turning up at my office one morning, smirking as he lowers himself into a chair and tilts his head to the side.

“I want to talk to you Potter.” He says calmly, which is a sure sign he is plotting something and I have a very good idea what.

“If you’re going to try and blackmail me for shoving you into the wall a few days ago then you can save your breath and fuck off now.” I snap rising from my chair, glaring at him over my desk, hands resting on the thick wood to keep me from reaching for my wand.

“I’ve no interest in blackmail, that sort of thing is for desperate fools who can’t do anything themselves. I want to talk to you about forming a…” here Malfoy pauses, eye’s narrowing as he thinks hard, “an agreement. Tell me Potter have you ever heard of BDSM?” he asks looking at me expectantly. My mind starts sorting through all the different departments of the ministry but comes up with nothing that could fit that acronym.

“I don’t know of any department that calls themselves that.” I answer and my annoyance grows when Malfoy sniggers at my confusion. Curling my hands into fists I remind myself that hexing the bastard is not an option even if it would feel really good.

“It isn’t a ministry department you simpleton, it’s the collective name for certain sexual kinks.” He says still smirking with amusement. My brain shuts down for a minute hearing the words ‘sexual’ and ‘kink’ roll off Malfoy’s posh tongue. I just stand there with my mouth hanging open before I manage to kick start my brain again and remember how to speak.

“What?” I say glad that my voice doesn’t come out as a high pitched squeak; I must have misheard him just now.

“Stop looking so bloody panicked Potter, anyone would think you’re a bloody virgin with the face you’re making. Your not are you?” he asks his smirk widening into a cruel grin at the thought that he’d have something else to mock me for.

“No I’m not a fucking virgin. What I’m having trouble with is why that is any of your business and why the hell you’re talking to me about fucking kinks.” I roar because I’m really confused and pissed off, which is mostly due to having to look at Malfoy’s face as he acts so smart and dances around whatever point he’s come here to make.

“Relax Potter; I’ll explain it to you using small words so that you can follow. Now, I have a kink for pain, for being hurt, you have an obvious anger management problem and no issues with using your fists to show it. Can you see the point I’m trying to make or should I explain it again using pictures?” He says, sarcasm dripping from every word and my frustration rises at his tone but I push it back down. This has to be a prank or something, briefly I consider looking around to see if I can spot a hidden camera somewhere but Malfoy’s expression is serious as he looks at me, waiting for an answer.

“Are you asking me to beat you up?” I say slowly in disbelief because this whole thing is fucking crazy. Still I notice a flash of something in his eyes at my words but it’s gone before I can work out what it is.

“I am not _asking_ ” Malfoy says stressing the word so it comes out as an angry hiss “you for anything. I am negotiating an agreement with you.”

“Why?” I can’t help asking, it’s not the only question going around in my head but it’s the most important one. He said it was a kink, a sexual kink so why the hell is he coming to me with this…deal or whatever the hell he wants to call it.

“Don’t over think this Potter, Merlin knows it will likely result in your small brain exploding if you tried. The only reason I’m interested in making this arrangement with you is because I’m sick of muggles who don’t know about healing charms asking me too many questions. This is merely a way for us both to blow off some steam in a way that is mutually beneficial.” He says like it’s completely logical to make a deal about sexual kinks with your old nemesis. “And don’t try and tell me that you haven’t thought even once about beating the crap out of me or I’ll call you a fucking liar. Even now you’re holding yourself back from hexing me, aren’t you?” He adds and hell if he isn’t right. The longer I’m forced to look at his smug smirk and listen to his condescending voice the more tempted I am to blast him with a curse or wrap my hands around his neck to shut him up.

“No,” I say shaking my head and taking a deep breath to push down my anger, Malfoy isn’t worth getting worked up over and I’m not going to play whatever game he’s come up with.

“I see, don’t want to dirty your hands on a death eater,” he snarls standing so that we’re at the same level, almost anyway, he’s a little shorter than me now but not by a lot. “Whatever, I should have known you lack the balls and likely the cock as well. What’s the matter Potter are you scared?” He snaps at me viscously before heading towards the door, anger fills me at his words and I react by throwing out a wandless locking charm preventing him from leaving. Storming out from behind my desk I grab a handful of Malfoy’s fitted robes and slam him hard against my office door enjoying the satisfyingly loud thump. Malfoy just keeps smirking up at me, eyes piercing mine in challenge which just pisses me off more.

“That the best you got Potter? If it is then I really overestimated you, and I’d be better off sticking to muggles. At least some of them aren’t complete fucking pussies.” He says mockingly, relaxing back against the door, ignoring my hand still holding onto him as if it doesn’t matter.

“Shut up Malfoy.” I shout in his face, my temper burning strong enough that it blinds me for a moment turning my vision red.

“No, not unless you make me, and the only way you’ll get the chance to do that is by agreeing to my deal.” He says raising an eyebrow at me.

“Fine,” I snap out, my free hand curling into a fist at my side and all I want to do is plough it right into his face.

“Good, 7 o’clock tonight at the travel lodge near King’s Cross Station; I’ll book us a room.” Malfoy says completely at ease as he puts his hand over mine and gently pries it off his robes, frowning at the creases for a moment. “Back up, Potter. I can’t leave until you move your fat arse out the way so I can open the door.” He says and I do so in a daze as the anger starts fading from me, allowing my brain to realise what I’ve just done.

“Don’t tell anyone about this Potter or I will make you pay,” he says before he opens the door after removing my locking charm and then he’s gone. That’s the moment it really hits me that Malfoy has just played me. He mouthed off just to get me angry, to make me agree. That devious, dirty, deranged fucking Slytherin! It takes every ounce of my limited control not to chase after him and tell him to shove his deal up his fucking ass because I wasn’t going to do it. Only my blood is still pounding in my ears and I really want to meet with Malfoy. When I do, I’ll make him regret making his offer.


	2. Beautiful bruises

I stand outside the hotel and once again question my sanity. Why on earth had I decided to come here? After Malfoy left my office and my anger cooled, I realised just how messed up this entire thing is. How can Malfoy honesty expect me to meet him in a muggle hotel and spend an hour beating him black and blue? Well to be fair I’m not exactly sure what he is expecting me to do but whatever it is I’m sure I want nothing to do with it. Right, I’ll just go in and tell Malfoy this idea of his is fucking mental then I’ll go home. With that plan in mind I enter the lobby and spot Malfoy and he spots me, a smirk curling onto his face as he walks up to me.

“Ah Potter, you actually came. Colour me surprised, I was sure you would have chickened out. It’s good to know that you are still the embodiment of Gryffindor bravery.” Malfoy says somehow making the compliment sound like an insult,;normally I would have been angry about that but I’m distracted.

“What the hell are you wearing?” I ask and Malfoy looks down at his clothes, I’ve never seen Malfoy in anything but robes. However right now he is wearing a skin tight pair of leather trousers, that hug every…just everywhere and a white tank top that is so thin a can see the outline of his nipples through the fabric.

“As I said I expected you to chicken out and was going to hit the clubs in a few minutes, you actually caught me before I left, so come on then potty.” He says turning to head towards the lift, I’m about to open my mouth and tell him I’m not staying when two things happen. One I notice how good Malfoy’s arse looks in his trousers and someone calls out to Malfoy, or I think they are calling him.

“Hey bitch.” A guy shouts stepping towards us, Malfoy pauses and looks at the guy and his mouth twists into a sneer of disgust.

“Fuck off Mark; I’m not interested in you tonight or at all.” He snaps and keeps moving, but the guy, Mark isn’t listening.

“Still mouthing off, why don’t I shove my dick down your throat again that shut you up last time.” Mark says and he’s reaching for Malfoy, who moves to the side.

“I’m not playing around. Touch me and I will break your fucking nose.” He hisses eyes flashing the way they do when he’s really pissed off. Mark is still stupidly trying to grab Malfoy.

“He means it; from experience I can tell you it’s not fun.” I warn and the guy seems to realise I’m there. He looks me over, sizing me up and makes the right choice. Dropping his hand back to his side he glares at Malfoy for a minute.

“Whatever, good luck with that one mate, he’s a fucking asshole.” Mark says before walking away, I look at Malfoy who is frowning at me.

“Shove your saviour complex up your arse, Potter I don’t need you to protect me from a sodding muggle.” He snarls, getting in my face again and triggering my own anger.

“Sorry, want me to call him back, so you can suck his dick?” I ask sarcastically feeling annoyed and following Malfoy who has spun around and is storming off to the lift.

“Don’t bother” Malfoy says as the lift doors shut and he pushes the button for the third floor, “his dick is as small as his brain.” He continues obliviously over his mood as he smirks at me. “Tell me Potter, do you also have that problem?” he asks and my annoyance is now anger but before I can say anything the doors open and Malfoy is moving, heading for a room and using a key to open the door.

As soon as the door to the room shuts behind us, Malfoy draws his wand and I want to curse because of course he was setting me up. I snatch my wand out of my pocket and point it at Malfoy, but his wand is pointed at the wall and I hear him mutter a silencing charm. He rolls his eyes at me when he sees my stance and wand out.

“Make yourself useful and cast a locking spell on the door, if my silencing charm drops management will be up here in a second and it’s a nightmare to get them to leave,” Malfoy complains. I put my wand away, flicking my hand at the door casting a wandless locking spell and hope it makes Malfoy nervous. I think it’s worked when his eyes widen slightly until I see the flush begin on the pale skin of his cheeks and realise he’s not scared, he’s turned on.

“Right now, rules.” Malfoy says eyes glancing away from me for a minute, “One, no-one knows about this so you will not tell weasel or…his wife.” Malfoy finishes and I uncurl my hand slightly, glad he’s learnt to keep his mouth shut about some things. “Two, no setting foot in each other work spaces. I won’t come to your office again and you will stay away from mine.” He continues and I remain silent, not sure what to say to Malfoy at this point. “Three, slaps only on my face, healing broken jaws and black eyes is annoying and if you hit me in the balls I will tear yours off, other than that you’re free to do whatever you want.” he finishes and I’d almost forgotten why we are here. I mean obviously I know why, but I’d kinda pushed the reason to the back of my mind. I’d just been thinking about how angry I was.

“That’s it? That’s all of your rules?” I ask because I need a minute to process what the hell is happening as my anger begins to lessen.

“Yes Potter, that’s it,” he says crossing his arms and cocking his hip, drawing my attention back to his tight trousers.

“You really want me to hit you?” I say because I’m really having a problem understanding how anyone can want that, and now my anger has disappeared so has the desire to smack Malfoy.

“For Salazar’s sake, Potter, you really are dense, I’m struggling to believe you possess enough mental ability to dress yourself,” his eyes skim over my clothes, a white shirt and blue jeans, “on second thought maybe I can, planning to take up a career as a farmer after you flunk out as a Auror?” he says adding a condescending chuckle and I’m moving in the next second. My fist connecting with Malfoy’s jaw, snapping his head to the side. His head swings back as he growls at me, angry I broke the rules most likely; I react before he can say anything. Using my training it takes me less than a minute to have his face pressed against the door, and his arm twisted up behind his back.

“Potter, you fucking bastard.” He swears at me and I push harder on his arm making him hiss, eyes falling closed.

“Do yourself a favour and shut up Malfoy.” I bark at him, but Malfoy must really like pain because he doesn’t.

“Not a fucking chance in hell,” he sneers so I reach up with my free hand and wrap it around his throat forcing his head up, still he won’t shut up, pushing the words out with what little air he can get.

“Bite me you bastard.” Furious my brain thinks that what he said is a great idea and I bite down hard on his exposed shoulder my teeth sinking deep, Malfoy throws his head back and let’s out a low moan. I let go of him, hurriedly stepping back, what the hell am I doing? I’m about to ask Malfoy if he’s ok but he hasn’t turned around, he’s breathing heavily still leaning against the door.

“Malfoy?” I say wondering if I can plead temporary insanity for my actions as I reach out turning him around and I gasp when I see his face. There’s a red mark on his cheek where I punched him, it’s a little darker than his flush of arousal, and he is aroused. I can see it in the slight glaze to his darkened eyes and the bulge in his tight trousers. My bite standing out on his pale skin and is already starting to bruise turning from red to purple. He looks beautiful, flushed and messy his breathing still a little faster than normal, he licks his lips and sneers at me.

“Pathetic, Potter.” He says and with those words I’m on him again hands holding his arms to the door, fingers digging into skin as I bite down hard on his neck again. With the taste of his sweat in my mouth and his moan ringing in my ears, I think that his deal might be a good idea as I press my body closer to his.


	3. Over the edge

By the end of that first meeting I knew that I would meet with Malfoy again and it had nothing to do with working off my anger. It was because of the look in his eyes, how they appeared so large when they weren’t narrowed in anger, shiny with dampness that makes his grey irises look like liquid silver. It was because of the sounds of his gasps and low moans that later played on repeat in my head for days. How when I had ripped his stupidly thin top off and left a trail of bites down his chest, taking his nipple into my mouth, biting that too, he had cried out while pushing his body closer.

Releasing him, I'd looked up at him and the only way I could describe it was that he’d… softened. Like the pain, the pleasure he was experiencing had sanded off the rough edges making them smooth. His cruel mouth curled slightly up in a small smile, biting tone turned to breathless moans and the red flush on his cheeks humanised his usually marble white skin. I wanted to touch him then, wanted to capture that moment and that was why when he’d said ‘until next time’ as I was leaving I'd just nodded my head.

I didn’t fuck him that night, instead getting us both off as I ground our clothed cocks together but I’m sure he would have let me, something that when I look back now worries me. There are a lot of things about our agreement that worry me now.

After that first meeting I did a little research, wanting more facts for my own comfort, a habit I’ve developed since being an Auror. That was where I learnt about SSC (sane, safe, and consensual) and safewords, both of which Malfoy hadn’t mentioned to me.

                                          *******

At our next meeting a month later I asked him about them.

“Fuck off Potter, I am at least sane, I gave you consent when I made this agreement with you and as for safety…well you might be an idiot, but last time I checked you weren’t a psychopath. But let me know if that changes.” This was his answer to SSC. As for safewords, after he’d finished laughing in my face, his response was, “Please, you really think I need one of those? That’s cute, Potter.”

                                            *******

Now we are six months into our agreement and just had our eighth meeting. They had been once a month, but Malfoy has moved it up to every two weeks and I'm starting to get really worried. I’d brushed off my earlier concerns before, convincing myself that Malfoy knows what he is doing and as long as he is with me he's safe. However, the longer it goes on the harder it is to ignore my gut feeling and turn a blind eye. After our meetings my worries would niggle at the back of my mind. I kept trying to talk to Malfoy about it but he would tell me to shut up. Then came the insults.

He thinks he’s making me angry but the truth is I haven’t been angry since the first time we met up. I actually find his insults entertaining; his witty sarcasm has made me almost laugh more than once, our bickering turning to something closer to banter. I like his smirk and the spark of mischief in his eye that usually accompanies it, teasing rather than taunting. I like how he raises one eyebrow when he is making a point, an unconscious habit and not done just to be condescending like I’d always thought. I like how he always looks me in the eye. I’ve had more than one person tell me that they find it disconcerting to meet my green gaze. Malfoy could do it without flinching and has never glanced up at my scar like many people still do. I didn’t realise just how much I’d grown to care for Malfoy, until today when he turns up late. I ask him where he’s been and his reply sends a bolt of pain through my chest.

“You’re not my boyfriend Potter; I’ll go where I want, when I want.”

It hit me then, just how little hold I have on Malfoy, that anytime he can walk away and that I don’t want him to because I care. More than that, I'm falling for the git. My feelings are the reason I'm not going to ignore my concerns anymore, especially after Malfoy’s behaviour tonight, I think as I remember what happened earlier.

                                               *******

Grabbing Malfoy by his shirt I growled at him. His boyfriend comment had hit me harder than I expected.

“Sorry I don’t speak caveman. Words Potter, maybe you could try using them if it’s not too hard.” He joked but I wasn’t in the mood for trading barbs, dragging him across the room I bent him over the bed, moving my hand to rest on his back and keep him down. Not that Malfoy had ever fought back, had ever pushed me away or planted his feet when I pushed him around, so I wasn’t worried about him doing it then. I pulled my wand out of my pocket using it to vanish his clothes, with his lovely round arse on display I pocketed my wand and brought my hand down hard on flesh. Malfoy gasped at the first blow, white skin turning red and showing a perfect replica of my hand. I didn’t stop there, bringing my hand down quickly again.

I watched his arse wiggle as my blows landed and Malfoy’s hips swayed slightly, not trying to get away but just to taunt me while he moaned and hissed. A few more hits and the red was deepening as I'd hit the same spot over and over again, my handprint now raised and looking like a brand as Malfoy continually whimpered, a noise that I hadn’t heard him make before. Two more hits fall before I paused to grab Malfoy’s hair and pulled his head up. I looked at the tears leaking from his eyes and his dazed expression. I loved seeing him look like that, knowing he was lost in painful pleasure, he wasn't mouthing off then, instead his mouth hung slightly open.

“Turn around Malfoy; I want you to suck my cock.” I whispered into his ear, letting go of his hair. I waited for his eyes to focus and a snappy comment but instead he turned, shifting on his knees to face me. His mouth dropping open further like an invitation and he was looking forward, not up at me, and it made me pause for a moment.

“Malfoy,” I said again a little bit louder. He blinked slowly, titling his head up a little with a small frown on his face as his eyes started to focus.

“Potter, what?” Malfoy said and his tone was softer than I was used to hearing, I was tempted to point it out and make a joke about smacking some manners into him but I was a little freaked out.

“You ok?” I asked instead, as Malfoy wiped the tears from his face. It’s not the first time I’ve made him cry but this was the first time I’ve felt guilty about it as I took in his distant expression.

“I’m fine.” He snapped back in his normal harsh tone and I'd let out the breath that I didn’t realise I’d been holding. He was back to himself, but what had happened just then?

“What happened? You looked like someone under the Imperius curse.” I said with a grimace of disgust as Malfoy rose to his feet and I noticed it’s not as graceful as usual. He wasn't unsteady but the movements were slower.

“Nothing happened,” Malfoy snapped again, glaring at me. Part of me wanted to argue but I couldn’t bring myself to pick a fight when I was just glad he was ok.

“Fine, in that case you can get back on your knees and suck my cock then.” I said, I wasn't hard anymore and neither was Malfoy, but that wasn't the point.

“Sorry, I have a taste for only the finer things in life and your cock certainly doesn’t qualify,” he said sounding like a complete snob. I had clenched my jaw to stop myself from smiling, Malfoy was definitely fine now and I let his snide insult relax me.

He didn’t fight when I pushed down on his shoulder putting him on his knees, moving my hand from his shoulder I used my thumb and finger to take hold of his bottom lip. His eyes darkened and my cock twitched back to life, he tried to open his mouth and speak but I just pinched harder.

“Shut up Malfoy. Unless you’re ready to suck my cock, keep your mouth closed,” I said releasing his lip. I reached for my jeans, opening them and pulling out my half hard cock. With one hand I stroked my cock, making it harden further while the other grabbed Malfoy’s hair. A sharp tug made him gasp and I slipped half my cock into his open mouth. I moaned at the warm heat as he closed around me giving a soft suck, Malfoy might have acted reluctant, but he wasn't anymore.

Pulling back until just the head is inside his mouth he began to circle it slowly with his tongue, first one way then the other, concentrating on the sensitive tip. My hand in his hair tightened for a moment holding him in place, my eyes fell half closed at the teasing feeling before I pushed myself deeper. Groaning as my cock hit the back of his throat, feeling it shift as he fought down his gag reflex before I pushed deeper, his eyes closing as he was prevented from breathing. I pulled back quickly, feel him sucking in a breath around me and then breathing warm air over me as he had panted open mouthed once, twice then closed his mouth sucking hard enough to make his cheeks hollow.

Setting up a steady pace, he bobbed his head along my length, sucking and licking when he could, as I occasionally pushed deeper into his throat, making him gag for a moment. The sound of my heavy breathing and Malfoy’s wet mouth filled the room when I started thrusting gently into his mouth as my balls tightened. I held him in place as my orgasm raced through me, a grunt escaping me as I made sure to coat his tongue with my come. I waited until he had swallowed before pulling free of his mouth; his lips were red and shine with his spit, eyes dark and cock hard standing out from between his spread knees.

Pulling him to his feet I had wrapped my hand around his leaking cock, a few rough strokes is all it took to have him coming over my hand, with a soft moan and I relished in the feeling of Malfoy leaning against me briefly before he steadied himself and walked away. Once he’d come, he wasted no time in pulling his clothes back on, his back to me and ignoring my existence, the red handprint still on his arse the only proof of what we had done. Once dressed and with wand in hand he disapparated away without saying goodbye or even glancing at me.             

                                           *******

I shake my head as I come out of the memory. Something had definitely been wrong with Malfoy’s behaviour during our meeting. If there is one thing I can’t ignore it is a mystery. I need to solve this one, not just for me but Malfoy too. Since it seems Malfoy isn’t going to give me answers, I need to find someone who will, and do a lot more research on BDSM. For this I berate myself; I should have done it sooner. I hope that along with finding out what had happened tonight with Malfoy, I will also find answers to my worries concerning our agreement.


	4. Eyes wide open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long chapter, it got a little away from me.

The first thing I did was check out every book in London’s main library about BDSM, staying up into the early hours of the morning reading pages and pages that spoke about scenes and contracts, limits and playrooms as well as hundreds of other things I’d never heard of. Just how much has Malfoy been hiding from me and why is he hiding it anyway?

I just can’t wrap my head around why he would be so reckless, because that’s exactly what he is being, at least with me. Maybe it had been different with his other Doms. Thinking of him with others pisses me off, but I don’t think he had. All I have to do is remember his attitude to having a fucking safeword something which is a massive red flag apparently and I know he wasn’t being safe, sane and perhaps not even consensual. It has been so hard after realising that not to be angry at Malfoy during our next meeting, I want to punish him, want to scream at him to tell me what the hell he thought he was doing, even if he is a wizard it doesn’t mean he is invincible to muggles. The only thing that stops me is knowing that if I do that, Malfoy will leave and I can’t stand the idea of him being with someone else, someone who might really hurt him.

After I’ve read everything I can, I start going out to some of the BDSM clubs, to see how what I have read about works in real life. That has been a hell of an eye opening experience. Walking into a dimly lit room filled with couples and singles, leather and rubber clothing is everywhere I look. I see women crawling along the floor with leads held by men or sometimes it is the other way around, the women dressed in erotic clothing spanking men in g-strings with riding crops. At one of the clubs I have the misfortune of running into a few of Malfoy’s ex’s? Old Dom’s? I'm not sure what to call them, but most say the same thing, that Malfoy was too extreme for them. He had wanted too much or that they couldn’t take him mouthing off. Only one smiles and claps me on the back saying that Malfoy is ‘fucking great, takes anything you give like a desperate slut.’ I manage to walk away but Merlin I’d wanted to knock the guy’s teeth out. There is no way I'm going to run Malfoy off and back to assholes like that.

Eventually, in one of the more upmarket clubs I find someone to really talk to. He is an older man maybe in his 40s or 50s, called Charles and carries a calming presence that even I find relaxing. He is gracious enough to talk to me, so I talk, telling him about Malfoy, about our deal, how he is asking for more meetings and more extreme pain with each one. He listens, only interrupting me every once in a while to ask questions before falling silent and allowing me to continue.

“So what should I do?” I ask him in desperation; I know what I should be doing, sort of, but getting Malfoy to listen to reason isn’t something I think I can do.

"Just so we’re clear, you have a sub that isn’t a sub and he is participating in an unsafe BDSM relationship with you and you don’t know how to solve the problem.” Charles says and I nod because that is the gist of it.

“Hmm, do you want him as your submissive?” Charles asks and I frown at him, because I don’t really understand what he means. Charles must have picked up on my confusion as he explains his question to me. “Do you want him to act like a submissive should, like Jess here?” He asks, gesturing to the slightly younger woman kneeling at his feet. She’s sat there through our entire conversation not saying a word her head down, eyes on the floor.

“What do you mean? I still don’t get it.” I say “She is just sitting there, what type of submissive does that make her?”

“Jess is a trained sub; she will not move, speak or do anything without my permission. Jess, say hello to Harry.” Charles says and the woman quietly says a polite hello while still looking at the floor.

“Why didn’t she look at me?” I ask and the answer Charles gives makes me frown.

“It’s a sign of respect. Looking at her Dom is a privilege and she knows not to look at others.”

“But what about what she wants, doesn’t she get a say in anything, if she can’t speak without permission how would she ask for anything.” I say. I can’t imagine Malfoy being that still, that quiet. The only time he had been like that it had scared me half to death.

“She has ways to talk to me and ask certain things, a safeword, for instance and can tap on my leg when she is requesting the right to speak. She is not forced to do anything Harry. She is there and doing as I say because she wants to be. We have a contract that outlines what each other can expect from the other. I know what her limits are, her likes and dislikes and she knows I will respect them, will seek my own pleasure but ensure her safety. This is not what you have with your Malfoy. He has the control and he is pushing you until you take it from him. From what you’ve told me he is not comfortable with what he wants. He may not even know what it is he wants. The easiest way of dealing with something that makes us uncomfortable is to put the blame of it onto another. Tell me, is he a proud man Harry?” Charles asks and I can’t stop the snort that comes out.

“He is the dictionary definition of the word, as well as spoilt, posh and egotistical.” I reply with a fond smile because I can’t help it when I think of Malfoy, storming around in his pressed robes and perfectly neat hair, making people flee from his glare.

“And I see that those things do not bother you. But if he is proud then admitting to getting enjoyment from being dominated would likely make him feel ashamed, would it not?” Charles asks and I can’t help but see his point and from just that I begin to understand Malfoy’s attitude a lot more.

“So he pushes me because he wants me in control, but won’t ask because it’s embarrassing for him. Instead, he insults me until I react?” I say and can’t help thinking that it sounds strange but also like something Malfoy would do, a sneaky Slytherin way to get what he wants without having to admit that he wants something he’s ashamed of, that he might even think he shouldn’t want.

“Exactly, I can tell you ways of training him out of that belief but first you need to decide how far you want to take it, what type of submissive you are trying to train him to be.” Charles says and I grimace at the word train. It sounds like I'm teaching a dog to fetch or something.

“I’m not sure I want to train him. I just want him to be safe, I’m worried about him.”

“You care a great deal about him, that’s a good start and so is placing his safety as your biggest concern. Yes, Jess, would you like to speak?” Charles asks, looking down at the woman at his feet. I watch her head nod. “Ok you may speak.”

“Thank you Master, I would just like to add that submission means different things to different people, you should pay close attention to what your sub does and says. It’s likely he is telling you what he wants without you realising, that is all.” Jess finishes and returns to silence. “Indeed, good point darling.” Charles says and I watch as he runs a hand over her head like he’s petting her and I know one thing for certain I don’t want Malfoy to be like Jess. I want him to look at me, I want to see his eyes, I don’t want him to become another person who looks away, looks down. After talking for a while longer, I thank Charles and tell him that I would like to meet with him again to discuss things further.

                                               *******

When my next meeting with Malfoy comes around, our twentieth one in ten months, thanks to Malfoy pushing for more scenes, I take Charles’s and Jess’s advice to heart and study Malfoy closely.

“No comment about my tardiness? Have you finally learned that the world doesn’t revolve around you and that not everyone is willing to bow at your feet?” Malfoy sasses as he walks into the hotel room, late again as he always is now, even when he is the one who arranges these meetings. I look over him carefully; there is a challenge in every word and line of his body, from his lifted chin and fixed gaze to his straight back and firm stance. Indeed Charles had been right, Malfoy has control and is daring me to take it from him and he is going to fight me every step of the way without actually stopping me. I walk forward, keeping my steps slow, as I think over his words, a smile slips onto my face. Just like Jess had said, Malfoy is telling me just want he wants, but this time I'm listening and I'm going to point it out to him.

“Is that just your way of saying you want to bow at my feet, Malfoy?” I say with a tiny bit of bite to my words, Malfoy stiffens for a moment and glares at me. Looks like I hit a nerve.

“You could break my spine and I still wouldn’t bend it for you.” Malfoy hisses at me, his hands curling into fists as he starts to loss his composure. I just smile wider, walking forward until Malfoy is trapped between me and the wall behind him, eyes looking up at me through his lashes and his breathing speeding up. He's getting excited being pinned by me, head lowering slightly instead of tilted up, but his eyes are still on mine in a small act of defiance.

“Really? Because I promise you, Malfoy, before you leave this room I will have you bent over for me, and you’re going to like it because you’re a slut that enjoys being my bitch.” I whisper the words cruelly and hate myself for doing it but I know it’s necessary. There on his face is the look I only caught a flash of in my office when Malfoy suggested this deal ten months ago. Loathing, but it isn’t aimed at me, his eyes have moved away, moved down he loathes himself because what I said is true and he hates it, feels ashamed for it. Quickly, before he can get defensive and storm off, I grab his wrists and force them above his head. Taking him by surprise and holding them with one hand, I pull out my wand, binding his wrists together and secure them to the wall with a sticking charm.

“But it’s not like I’m giving you a choice.” I say and watch some of the tension leave his body at my words. Yes, he needs to believe that this is my fault, that I’m the one to blame for his submission. That would be something I need to change but not today; I need a plan before I try to change Malfoy’s views, and a good one because he is a very stubborn man.

Vanishing his shirt, I pinch his nipple between my fingers, loving the hiss of pain he lets out as his eyes close for a second before they are back on mine.

“That’s right Malfoy look at me, watch me take you apart.” I snarl. Let him think I’m angry and that I hurt him because I want him to suffer. It’s all just one big lie, our agreement, our attitudes, hiding from what we both really want beneath masks of anger because we are both afraid to ask for what we want. As I pinch his other nipple and stare at his face, I wish I could tell him how beautiful he looks, how much I want to kiss the lip he’s biting down on, but I can’t because I’m afraid he’ll run and I’ll lose him forever.

It’s about time that I stopped lying to myself about the reason I have delayed listening to my instincts and facing how wrong our deal is. It is because I know when I do it will likely end with him leaving. The only reason he came to me was because of my temper, my hatred, he wants me for the pain I give him and nothing else. Pushing those thoughts away for now I concentrate on the gorgeous creature in front of me, pinching, biting and scratching at the white skin turning it red, refusing to pay attention to the scars, thin white lines that I put on him. Cancelling the sticking charm I grab Malfoy’s still bound wrists, and lead him towards the bed.

“Ready to bow for me Malfoy?” I ask, because I want to hear his voice, the pattern of his speech, the changes in his tone that tell me how he feels.

“Fuck you and your fucking enormous ego. I always knew you were arrogant, Potter, but I didn’t realise you had filled your empty head with delusional beliefs of your own greatness.” Malfoy sneers and I can’t help but be impressed that even flushed, hard and tied at my mercy he can still compose an eloquent insult.

“I’d rather fuck you, how would you like to be filled with my greatness instead,” I joke and the terrible pun makes Malfoy roll his eyes.

“I think that pun was the most painful thing I’ve experienced since I got here. I suggest not talking anymore Potter, since it is clear that you lack the skill needed to use words correctly.” I push him onto the bed as he finishes talking to prevent him from seeing me smile, cheeky bastard. I manhandle him into position kneeling on the bed, leaning forward so he is braced on his forearms and his arse is sticking high into the air. A flick of my wand and his trousers, underwear, shoes and socks are gone and I take a moment to run my eyes over the lovely sight, licking my lips as I imagine getting my mouth on him.

A hard bite to one arse cheek has Malfoy gasping, I lick the mark I left behind before climbing onto the bed behind him, pushing down on his back, making him arch it more and pushing his arse higher, so much for never bending his back for me. Conjuring some lube onto my fingers I push one into Malfoy’s hole, I move slowly but I don’t stop until the whole finger is deep inside him. Malfoy tenses for a second at first but I can feel him trying to relax around me, letting me invade him and when he releases his breath he does it with a moan of arousal. I slowly pull it back out, enjoying the way he tightens around my finger, trying to keep it inside him and make him gasp again when I push it back in quicker this time. I keep thrusting my finger into his hole, picking up my pace with each one until he’s loose enough to add another and a scissor them inside him, his moans and groans as I do so are the sweetest music to my ears.

A small tremor goes through him when I reach around and grip his cock, swiping my thumb over the damp head. Releasing him after a few hard strokes I bring my hand up to my mouth and lick his pre-cum from my thumb and let out a moan of my own at the mildly bitter taste and I briefly consider rolling him over for a real taste but I’m not supposed to be here for his pleasure just mine and my desire to hurt him. Once I’m sure he’s been stretched enough I remove my fingers and reach into my pocket pulling out the large butt plug I recently bought, covering it with lube, I place it against him wet rim. I push it in watching his rim stretch around the red rubber plug, watch as inch by inch it is swallowed by his greedy hole until he closes around the base holding it in place tightly.

“A plug?” he asks swaying his hips as he adjusts to the plug a small moan of pleasure as it moves inside him, rubbing against his prostate.

“Wasn’t sure if I should shove it up your arse or in your mouth so I’d shut up unless you want me to change my mind.” I snap, I wouldn’t but Malfoy doesn’t know that and I wait, I can almost hear him thinking if it’s worth the risk to mouth off at me.

“Does my grasp of the English language make you that uncomfortable, or is it jealously that I am not monosyllabic?” He asks in a serious tone, his head turning to look back at me and I can see the mischief gleaming in his eyes. Well, I didn’t honestly expect him to keep quiet and he isn’t going to be in a minute, I think as I pull a flogger from my pocket removing the shrinking charm. Floggers aren’t overly painful unless, like this one, the ends are knotted, weighting it. Malfoy’s eyes widen seeing it, not out of fear but excitement. Without waiting for him to say anything else, I bring the flogger down hard on his arse, the leather tails hit with a whistling smack and he moans from the stinging pain, his muscles clench around the plug buried inside him. I smile and begin turning Malfoy’s arse pink, then red, the colour darkening with each hit, the noises Malfoy is making growing louder, I hear his breath hitch and know the first tears will fall soon, I've learned that much already.

Still I don’t stop, instead I pepper my blows with the occasional pause to twist and push on the plug, tugging it out a little before pushing it back it. Malfoy is pushing back into the blows and I know he is trying to get friction on his cock to come, I decide to give him a hand dropping the flogger I roll Malfoy onto his back. His face is damp with tears, his hair a mess sticking to his sweat drenched skin and his breathing is rapid, panted out from bitten red lips. However it’s his eyes I lock onto as I wrap my hand around his cock, holding it tightly and pulling the foreskin back as I stroke him, rubbing it upwards over his head giving him what he needs to fall over the edge. I watch him fight to keep his eyes open, as his pleasure builds and he gets closer and closer to coming, his pupils so blown that in the dim light his eyes look almost black but for a band of silver. His eyes fall closed as he gives up the fight and then he’s coming with a low moan over my hand and his stomach and I’m close just from watching him.

While he is still dazed from his own orgasm I work the plug loose, quickly undo my trousers and whispering a lube spell I push deep inside him, the action prolonging Malfoy’s orgasm and he gasps when his cock twitches dribbling out a small amount of come. I’m desperate to come and it only takes a few thrust into his still tight hole before I’m coming but I stay kneeling over him for as long as I can, my cock softening inside him before I move away. A flick of my wand that I’d abandoned beside me and the binds disappear and Malfoy is up, heading for his clothes without missing a beat. Snatching his wand up to cast cleaning charms and rid himself of our come and I’m sure when he gets home he’ll remove the redness and bruises from his skin. I doubt he wants to keep any proof of what we do, wants to forget he was ever here until the next time he wants this, needs this and I need to make a plan to change that very soon.


	5. Fools rush in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set at the end of chapter 1 of 'Potter is always right' I suggest reading that first for this to make more sense.

I allow myself to smile as I hold Draco close to me, the feel of him in my arms and I think for a second that he might be mine, until suddenly I’m being pushed away. I stagger at the unexpected shove and have to step back quickly to catch myself, looking up Draco is standing there with his wand drawn and pointing right at me. His face is red and his eyes burn with too many emotions for me to pick any of them out, the lips I finally tasted pulling back into a snarl and I remember just who I’m dealing with. He is Draco Malfoy and while he might like to submit, he is also vicious, clever and ruthless and I mustn’t forget that ever. So I do nothing, when with his clothes tucked under his arm, he spins and disapparates away from me just like I had feared he would.

“Fuck!” I shout out loud as I tug at my hair in frustration, I blew it and now he’s fucking gone and I'm not holding out much hope he’ll be back. I've pushed too hard, I should have taken it slower but he had pushed me for this meeting and I’d rushed into my plan, like a bloody fool. Walking over to the bed I fall back onto it letting out a sigh and covering my eyes with my hands to hold back the tears I don’t want to fall. I really thought for a second I had gotten through to him, that he would listen to me, it had been going so fucking well.

I think back over the scene, the way his eyes had flown open when I traced a finger down his cheek, surprise and confusion clear in them. The way he’d tried to pull away from me had hurt, he’d never pulled away from me before, it was something so unlike my Malfoy. He doesn’t run and he defiantly doesn’t run away from me but he’s also never looked so small before, as breakable as he had in that brief moment. Perhaps it had been using his name that had thrown him so much; he certainly hadn’t liked me using it.

Dropping my hands from my face I frown at that thought, is it because it helps him keep his distance, first names are too personal or something equally insane that makes sense to him. No, the name hadn’t been the problem or not the main one, it had annoyed him but that was all. It hadn’t started going downhill until I started pushing him to talk, to talk about what he wanted.

The softness of my touch had thrown him and then I asked him that question ‘what do you want?’ in that moment I knew he didn’t know the answer anymore than I did. I've suspected as much but seeing the truth had still been a shock. Even if Draco is embarrassed about this side of himself, he has always struck me as someone who knows their own mind completely even the parts that they don’t like. The question had been a very bad idea but I need to know so I can help, without it I'm going into this blind and that can cause a lot of problems.

It's already created problems, like when I stole his clothes and then sat there watching him but I was backing off to give myself time to think and I hadn’t anticipated his reaction. He’d been extremely embarrassed. Why, I have no idea. Draco is gorgeous. It could have just been the situation I guess being naked and helpless while I studied him, the blindfold was supposed to make it easier for him. I hated doing it, anything that stops me from seeing his eyes is always a last resort, and it hadn’t worked anyway, just made him more uneasy.

Touching him I had only wanted to sooth him, the kisses hadn’t been planned and I wonder if affection is something he’s ever experienced before? I’d got less of a reaction when I pulled a damn flogger out of my pocket, a kiss on the neck shouldn’t have affected him, but I had felt him freeze under my lips, had tasted his heartbeat racing under the thin skin with my tongue. Which hadn’t tasted half as good as his mouth, Merlin I’ve fantasized about kissing Draco since our first meeting but it had been better than anything I could dream up, his lips so soft, how he’d let me claim his mouth, the resistance disappearing until he melted like chocolate and just as sweet.

I trace my finger over my lips, as I remember and wonder how long it will take for the feel of his kiss to disappear, already the sensation is fading. Saddened, I remember the way his eyes had softened when I finally told him how beautiful he is, how much I love his mouth. If he had stayed I would have told him how much I love him, so maybe it's good that he left. Hearing Harry Potter tell him that he is in love with him would have been too much, I guess that is something I need to keep to myself.

If he ever comes back, I'm going to kiss him whenever he starts trying to spit insults because that certainly had worked. A small smile curling on my face at how I cut Draco off with kisses whenever he opened his mouth to rant at me. I'm also happy to hear him say he didn’t want me to heal his marks. I don’t know if it is just because he’d been knocked off centre but I like to think that maybe he keeps some of the marks I have left on him. That he waits for them to heal, seeing them, touching them after our meetings and remembering who put them there. Wishful thinking I’m sure but I need something to hold on to, a shred of hope that he might come back.

He looked lost at the end; young and almost scared as I pushed him in a way that no-one likely has before and I’d pulled him into my arms, when he relaxed against me I believed that I had won. Turns out I was wrong, when he’d pushed me away it had felt like being crucio’d, a pain so excruciating that you think it will never end and still hurts afterwards. Letting out a sigh, I climb off the bed. I need to talk to someone and luckily I know where he’ll be on a Friday night.

                                        *******         

“Hey Charles,” I call out in greeting as I sit down on the sofa across from him, “Hi Jess,” I add, because it feels weird to just completely ignore the woman kneeling once again at his feet.

“Harry, how are things going?” Charles asks smiling up at me, I let out a groan and hang my head in answer to his question. Charles chuckles at my dramatic behaviour, “That good. Tell me what’s happened to put you in such a mood?”

“I fucked up. Draco demanded a meeting today and I agreed. I shouldn’t have since I don’t know everything yet, but he can be very persuasive when it comes to getting what he wants.” I say winching, that stinging hex had fucking hurt; trust him to know how to make it stronger than most people’s.

“Ah, so you tried to implement your plan and he reacted badly.” Charles guesses, it annoys me how he always seems to know everything without me having to say anything. It reminds me of Dumbledore and I’ve wondered briefly if Charles is a wizard, but I’ve checked him out and he is completely muggle.

“Yes and no. It worked for a while. He was listening and he stopped fighting me without needing to be half in subspace, but then he suddenly freaked out. He pushed me away, Charles. He ran, and he’s never ran from me, not in the 14 years I’ve known him. He smirks and mouths off and gets in my face and under my skin, but he doesn’t bloody run.” I can hear the frustration in my voice making it deeper before I slump back into my seat and hanging my head over the back, staring at the ceiling. “Now all my plans are for nothing because he’s gone and he’s not going to come back.” No matter how hopeful I’m trying to be I just can’t believe he'll return.

“Are you certain?” Charles asks and I look over at him and frown at the small knowing smile on his face.

“Pretty sure, why? What do you know that I don’t?” I ask because he’s smiling and I can see he’s amused by something, the twinkle in his eyes giving him away.

“I don’t know your Malfoy but from what you’ve told me, you two have always had a competitive relationship, combative even.” I nod because that is a good way of describing how Malfoy and I were when we were younger, and to a lesser extent how we are now.

“And now he’s run away, retreated. You told me how proud he is, do you really believe he’ll leave things there with you winning? Regardless of all your fights in the past you both still sought out the other. He’ll be back and you need to be ready when he does.” Charles finishes looking a little smug. I try to see it the way he's described it, maybe when we were kids I would say that Charles is right but now, this isn’t an argument over a quidditch match. I have really hit a nerve with my actions and words, will he really come back just to prove that I haven’t gotten under his skin, haven’t affected him? Well maybe, the longer I consider it the more hope I feel that he just might come back, even if it is just to call me a fucking asshole. A smile spreads over my face as my sullen mood lifts.

“Thanks Charles, so what do I do?” I ask and lean forward in my seat, eager to hear what he says since he knows much more than I do about BDSM.

“I haven’t a clue.” Charles says with a shrug and my mouth drops open, for weeks he’s been helping me, giving me advice, answering all my questions and now he was just going to abandon me.

“What? What do you mean you don’t know? You’ve always been able to advise me before.” I say and I can hear the childish whine in my voice which makes me blush in embarrassment.

“Precisely, I can advise you but I can’t give you a full proof plan to solve the problem with your Malfoy. I don’t think such a thing even exists.” He says and I feel my spirits fall.

“So it’s hopeless.” I say and drop my head into my hands, the hope that had begun to build in me bursting at his words.

“Not hopeless, just not something I can do, you however might just be able to pull it off.” I look up at him and frown, my head hurting from him speaking in riddles. “The methods that work for me will not work for you, every Dominant has their own way of doing things. A way that works for them and is uniquely tailored to their submissive. You must be the one who decides what you are going to do,” he says steeling his fingers, tapping them against his lips and looking hard at me, his expression serious.

“I tried that, my plan didn’t work.” I say throwing my hands up in annoyance before raking them through my hair to settle at the back of my neck.

“That’s not true, you had a small amount of success, so keep what worked and change what didn’t. These things take time in any relationship, not just in BDSM. The only advice I can suggest at this point is that it is important to talk to each other. Difficult, I know since he is unwilling to do so. That just means you must be the one to talk and be honest with your words, you cannot expect him to trust you if you lie to him.” Charles says and I nod, what he’s saying makes sense. Now I just have to see if I actually get a chance to try again.

“Thanks Charles. You’re right, but I think it would be best if I leave Malfoy alone. If I push him anymore right now he’ll dig his feet in just for the sake of being stubborn.” I say because I do know Malfoy and he’ll need time to think before I can talk to him.

“If that is what you think is best then trust your judgement, you know him best after all.” Charles says with a bow of his head and I return the gesture as I rise to leave, time for me to go home. It’s been a bloody long and stressful night.


	6. Green-eyed Dominate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of chapter 2 until the end of chapter 3 of Potter is always right.

I’m slightly surprised when Malfoy steps out in front of me as I’m leaving work, I honesty expected it to take more than a few days before he faced me again if he ever did.

“I want to talk to you Potter.” He demands and I can already hear it in his tone that he’s hoping to pick a fight with me, but I’m not biting this time. I’m not even going to fake it for his sake. I’m not hiding anymore and I’m not going to let him hide either. I tried a softer approach last time and it had only partly worked. This time I was going to push harder, show him that I'm the one in control.

I think I’ve managed it when I brush him off, telling him to find someone else since I'm sure that he won’t let me drop him. That would be losing in Draco’s eyes and I’m rewarded for my bluff when he grabs me and spins me back around to face him, his loss of control clear on his face and the fact his words sound almost like a plea. It takes everything I have to stop a smug smile appearing on my face, but I know that would be a bad move without needing Charles’s voice in my head telling me the same thing.

“Couldn’t find someone else, could you?” I say to him. It’s not really a question; I just want him to admit that he wants me, not anyone else. However my blood turns cold when he looks away, a flash of something painful on his face that I catch even though he tries to hide it quickly. What happened? I need to know and find myself reaching out for him, uncaring of who might see or if Draco sees the worry on my face or the jealously I feel.

He pulls away when I ask, eyes hard and his tone deadly as he tells me it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. I hate those words in his mouth, the number of times I’ve heard them fall from his lips as he’s cried and gasped under blow after blow, his white skin disappearing under a layer of red and purple bruises. I know just how much he can handle so the fact he is being so defensive, worries me. His stance, arms pulled in close to his body and hands curling into fists and raised up is one of someone trying to protect themselves from an attack and I want to kill who ever made him look like that, who dared to make my Draco look like that.

I know my anger is burning the air around me and that I probably look frightening but Draco doesn’t look away from me, doesn’t recoil. No, he looks at me with a small smile sneaking onto his face as he straightens back up and stares at me with hungry eyes. It’s not until I’ve snapped at Draco to come to my house later that I realise Draco likes me when I’m angry, is it my anger or the power behind the emotion that draws him to me like a moth to a flame. Well either way I’ll find out later because I'm going to get answers, a cocky smile curls onto my face when I think about how I might get them from him.

Stepping into Grimmauld place I wonder for a second if Draco will have trouble finding my house since he’s never been here before. But then I remember the house used to belong to his family so he likely came here when he was younger. Failing that, he’s a Slytherin and I’m sure he’ll find his way here somehow.

Heading upstairs I go straight to the second bedroom on the left. Opening the door I step into my newly built play room, my steps continue until I’m standing before one certain wall. My hand reaches out running over the paddles, floggers and other toys for impact play all lined up on the wall, hanging from a loop of suede cord on their handles. Eventually my hand settles on a switch, taking it down I flex the soft thin strip of wood feeling the give in it, next a few whistling swishes in the air before I tap it lightly on my palm. The sharp sting making me gasp, Charles had warned me that switches could cause a lot of damage, that if I hit too hard I would break the skin and I know it's true.

Maybe this would be a bad idea considering the jealously that is still bubbling inside me, mixing with anger and heartache. How could Draco just move on to someone else in a day or two? I return the switch to its place, turning I walk out of the room and slam the door behind me. Part of me wants to hunt down Charles and ask him what I should do, get his opinion again on if he really thinks I have a chance when Draco obliviously doesn’t care where he gets his fix from. I push the idea away as I walk into my bedroom dumping my Auror robes on my bed before dropping down next to them.

I can’t go running to Charles for answers anymore, he’d said I'm the one who has to decide what I want to do, that I have to decide what type of Dom I want to be for Draco. I let out a humourless chuckle, right now I want to be the Dom that gives him hell for going off with someone else. Did he let them touch him, fuck him? I squeeze my eyes shut against the emotions that flood me at even the thought of another with him, Draco is mine, has been ever since we were kids. My rival, my enemy, mine to save and with god, Merlin and everyone else as my witness I'm going to save him again. Even if that just means knocking some sense into him and then letting him go, I just need to make sure he is safe.

Getting up I grab my best black jeans from my wardrobe and a dark green shirt then head into my en-suite to get cleaned up, I only have a couple of hours before Draco shows up. I use that time to get my head in the right place so I won’t lose control, shame my heart isn’t so easy to calm as it bangs in my chest, every beat sounding like Draco’s name.

When Draco turns up he is of course late and I wonder if he’ll blame difficulty in finding the address but he just smirks and brushes past me letting me know that it was completely deliberate and that he doesn’t care enough to give me an excuse. I lead him upstairs, gesturing to the door I let him step in first and enjoy the surprise on his face before it returns to his usual look of boredom. I wait until he’s taken a few steps into the room before I pull out my wand, a blast of magic to the backs of his knees makes him fall and the bonds quickly follow making him stay down, he is going to learn exactly who is in charge now.

“You fucking bastard, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Draco shouts as he fights against the bonds, his head turning around to look at me, and I let a smile creep onto my face.

“Giving you want you want, you want me angry, want me to hurt you.” I say as I use a spell to turn him so that he’s facing me stood in front of the now closed door.

“Don’t try and blame me for your anger issues Potter, you’re just a fucking brute.” He snarls at me and I chuckles as I head towards him and crouch down, a twitch of my fingers and a collar and chain flies into my hand.

“Yeah but you like that about me.” I sass back as I put the collar around his neck and using the chain I attach it to the floor pulling his head down until his eyes are no longer able to see mine. I don’t want to see his eyes now, don’t want to see the way he looks at me as if I’m nothing.

Standing back up I use my wand to vanish his shirt and run my eyes over his skin looking for another’s marks, some of my lingering annoyance slips away when I see none. I’m aware as a wizard that Draco could easily have removed any marks he got but I tell myself that he wouldn’t have come back to me if he’d got what he wanted from someone else. Walking away from him I pick up the switch I was tempted by earlier and swish it through the air a few times, watching as his muscles tense at the sound.

“Show me just how much you can handle Draco.” I whisper as I bend over his kneeling form, rising and stepping back I bring the switch down once on his back, the blow not too hard. He gasps loudly anyway and his body flinches from the sharp sting while I watch the first red strip appear standing out vividly on his white skin. Landing two more I hear his breath hitch as he releases a sob, the lines on his back are raised and I run a finger over one causing Draco to moan.

He doesn’t pull away from my touch and now I’m reassured that he’s ok and can take more I rise the switch and bring it down a little harder still being careful of my own strength. Two more hits and I can tell it’s starting to get to him. If I was using a paddle or my hand he’d still be mouthing off after these few hits but he hasn’t said a word since I picked up the switch. I wonder for a moment if he’ll be able to take the ten blows I plan to give him or if this might be the first time he tells me to stop. Three more hits and he now has 8 straight red lines going up his back, I’ve been careful not to cross the lines, the already sore skin will be more sensitive and I don’t want to go too far.

“Have you had enough?” I ask and his cocky answer is proof that I’ve been going too soft on him if he still has it in him to be that snarky. I bring the switch down harder laying it across the lines he already has, his long hiss of pain tells me that he might be regretting his words now.

I do it again another line on the top of his back placed almost perfectly on top of one of my earlier marks and Draco whimpers. The second I hear that noise I stop, I know if I continue he’ll end up in subspace and I need him coherent if I plan to be able to talk to him. I move and crouch back in front of him and wish I could see his eyes but I don’t think I can stand doing that while I ask him the questions that have been burning in me since I spoke to him earlier.

“Now why don’t you tell me about this person you tried to replace me with?” I ask and a part of me doesn’t want to hear his answer, wants to pretend if never happened but that would be immature, if I want Draco to face his feelings then I need to be able to face mine.

I manage to control my jealously as he tells me about not one but two of his attempts to replace me, hearing how one had walked away helps me keep control, it was a guess on my part but I’m glad I’d been right. However, it was the other one that makes me grit my teeth, makes me want to prove that I'm better, that I can give him more than some dickhead he met at a club. I feel a small sense of victory when he can’t tell me that he didn’t kiss him the way I do and the way his mouth clung to mine as if he doesn’t want me to stop fills me with hope.

There is a part of me that wants to stop then, to stop asking questions but I have to know what he had done to my Draco, why he had looked so defensive, so I wouldn’t make whatever mistake this guy had. Running my hand through Draco’s hair I smile at the way he relaxes into the gentle touch for a minute until he remembers where he is and decides to get mouthy at me for ‘petting’ him. In response I push him down onto the bed and tie him down but Draco doesn’t mind and just continues to mouth off. If he thinks he can distract me from getting answers then he’s wrong especially seeing his expression as I ask if the guy had touched him here while I wrap my hand around his cock. He tries to distract me again with a question of his own and I answer him honestly, that I’m jealous, there is no point hiding that or how much I want to wipe the other guy’s touch from Draco’s skin.

I feel sick when he whispers ‘lower’ in a quiet and small voice, for a second I want to kill, I don’t think I’ve ever been so angry before but it isn’t Draco I’m angry with. I’m angry at whoever dared to fuck him, to fuck him and make him sound bloody small. Hearing that he hadn’t, that my Draco had protected himself is the only thing that stops me from demanding a name so I could seek vengeance. I’m too relieved that he managed to get himself out of danger to stay angry long and the last thing he likely needs at the moment is a lecture off me about being careful. Instead I set about erasing the guy’s touch, making Draco feel good, with my tongue buried into his hole as he gasps in pleasure above me. The basic instinct to mark him, claim him as mine again is as primitive and childish as licking something to prove ownership but I’ve already decided Draco is going to be mine, whatever it takes I’m not going to let him go again.

It kills me to have to release him afterwards and listen to him speak so callously about what we have and if he was looking me in the eye as he says it I might really believe he meant it, as it is I don’t. I let him go only because I know that keeping him here would just make everything worse, like ignoring a safe word, it's something I won’t do. As he pulls on his clothes I think of trying to get him to stay and talk to me but he has closed down and I’ll only get insults out of him. Still just before he leaves I confess the truth, I want him to realise that he matters to me and that I'm not going to give up.

I don’t know if he believes me and he doesn’t even glance at me before stepping out of the door, well he’ll believe me soon because I'm not going to wait for him to come back, this time I'm going to go after him. I smile as I imagine what his face will look like when I turn up at his office, I have an agreement of my own to make.


	7. Bliss and a Hiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set from beginning of chapter 4 to end of chapter 5 of Potter is always right.

I settle into my office chair and run over my plan again, I can’t afford to mess this up and I know just how infuriatingly stubborn Draco can be. In truth I don’t know if my plan will work, it’s completely possible that by pushing him as hard as I plan to it will result in Draco rejecting me and I won’t get the chance to try again. I just hope that he will understand why I’m doing this, he’s not stupid, far from it in fact which just makes his actions so frustrating. There is no way that he can’t see just how much danger he’s been putting himself in, how lucky he’s been until now that none of the guys he’s been doing this with haven’t turned out to be fucking psychos.

I take a deep breath as I rise from my chair and head out the door; it's time to seek out Draco since I’m confident he will not be coming to me, not again. There is also what had happened the last time I had backed off and waited, I'm not going to let something like that happen again, I’ll make him be more careful even if I have to scream it into his face until it rings continually in his ears.

As I walk down the corridor towards his office I can hear Draco talking further down and I frown hearing the biting tone of his words and the stuttered reply. A voice beside me makes me turn and I see two women standing just inside an office next to me.

“He’s worst than usual and he wasn’t a picnic to work with before.” One says her voice low and holding traces of spite.

“I know, what do you think has gotten him so worked up? I mean I know the annual reports are due and it’s a lot of extra work but honest to Merlin if he shouts at one more member of staff I’ll be putting in a complaint with management.” The other woman says, her tone just as spiteful and her face pinched in disapproval. I’m pretty sure I know exactly who they are talking about, the first one goes to speak again but spots me and quickly her expression changes from annoyance to a large smile, which makes my skin crawl.

“Sorry, can I help you Auror Potter?” she asks in a sweet tone so different from the one she was just using and it grates on my ears. However, I return her smile as best I can and hope she doesn’t notice that it’s as fake as she is.

“No, I’m here to speak to Draco.” I say and watch the flicker of annoyance on both the women’s faces at hearing his name. I know what her next question is going to be before she forms her mouth into the words.

“Why?” she says sharing a look of confusion with her friend who shrugs her shoulders and they both stare at me waiting for an answer. I can’t help seeing the gleam of pleasure in their eyes that I might be here to take Draco away. Do all his co-workers hate him this much I wonder?

“I’m here to…” I don’t get to finish my sentence as a young girl comes barrelling towards us, her sobs quiet but still managing to reach my ears. I reach for her but she ducks out of the way of my hand and continues down the corridor.

“Another one, wonder what he said this time?” The second woman comments and she shakes her head before heading after the girl. Damn it Draco, I curse in my head and I give the women that remains a nod before heading to Draco’s office.

“That’s my cue, excuse me.” I call over my shoulder, the irritation I’m feeling bleeding into my tone and I am more than ready to face Draco about his attitude. Reaching his door I lift my hand and knock and can just make out a mutter, a curse if I know Draco and the mood he’s currently in. Well his mood is about to get a lot worst and I really don’t care at this point, I don’t even care if he curses my name for the rest of his life as long as I can finally get him to stop being an idiot.

The look of anger on his face morphs to shock and while I have the element of surprise I push him backwards shutting the door behind me and planting my feet with a dark glare.

“What the fucking hell are you doing?” he shouts and I’m sure that it’s loud enough for the whole department to hear. Grabbing his shirt I force him back until he hits the wall and keep my voice a low growl as I tell him exactly why I’m here. I'm a little disappointed at him for trying to place the blame on my shoulders, haven’t enough people done that to me in my life? My fault for being a freak, my destiny to win the war, my choice to accept Draco’s deal, has he really forgotten that he is the one who started this and now he wants to say it’s my fault. Fine then, I’ll take responsibility for this just like everything else, but if that's want he wants then he’s going to damn well listen to me.

“Damn it you stubborn idiot, I’m not trying to make your life harder I’m trying to help you.” I say in frustration, I might love the man but he is so sodding difficult to deal with sometimes, particularly when he is being a complete brat. He responses with a childish reply and I’ve had enough, if he wants to act like a child then I’m going to treat him like one and lecture him like a out of control teenager and not the intelligent mature adult he’s supposed to be.

“Stop lying to yourself Draco, can you honestly tell me that the way your acting is healthy? That what we were doing made everything better? You’ve needed it more and more as times gone on, needed more meetings, more pain. What happens when I can’t hit you any harder, when I can’t hurt you more? Who will you go to then Draco, guys like the one you had to use a fucking stunner on?” I say and I know my eyes are damp, can hear the small break in my voice caused by the fear that courses through my veins at the thought that he will end up getting hurt and I won’t be able to save him in time. I grip his shirt tighter because I am terrified that if I let him go then I will lose him forever and after having him in my life in some form or another for more than half of it I can’t imagine one without him anymore. Draco starts fighting against my hold and I can see a reflection of my fear on his face when this time I don’t move, I don’t let him go, I don’t listen.

I see something pass over his face and I think that he is finally beginning to realise just how bad things could be if he keeps going the way he is. I snarl at him that I’m not going to let go until he talks to me, this just makes him panic and the only thing I can think to do is pull him into a hug. I sway us gently side to side in an effort to calm him down and amazingly it works as he begins to melt into my embrace, softening the way he does during a scene. Deciding he might listen now I try talking to him, letting him hear the emotion in my voice that expresses how worried I am, I should have expected the push when I did that, but it caught me off guard.

“No,” he all but screams at me and I pull at my hair in frustration at his single minded stubbornness, Merlin help me but how can one person make you want to strangle them and kiss them at the same time?

“Why, why are you so afraid of letting me in, letting anyone in? You can’t think I’d ever really hurt you Draco, not like that. I care about you, I care about you a lot and I hope you care at least a little about me.” I say softly, my hand reaching out towards him and I’m begging him to take it, to let me help him. He looks wrecked as his eyes flicker from my hand to my face and away, in this moment he isn’t Malfoy, isn’t the person that can make someone burst into tears with a sharp tone and cold glare. He’s my Draco, cracking and breaking apart under the weight of expectations and others opinions and all I want to do is pull him into my arms, protect him from the world until he has the strength to face it again.

When he agrees to let me help him, the words little more than a growl I let out the breath I’m holding and smile, it’s not much but it’s a chance. Quickly I tell him a time and date to meet me at my house and leave before he has a chance to change his mind, I’m still grinning like a fool when I walk past the woman I spoke to earlier and give her another nod that she returns with an expression of confusion. I don’t care, Draco said yes and I feel on top of the world, step one complete and now onto step two.

 

If I thought for even a second that Draco’s agreement would mean that he would turn up on time then I’m sorely mistaken when he turns up later again but I have more important issues to deal with when it comes to Draco than his punctuality. I let him in and lead him up to my play room and give him time to look around. I want him to relax and I don’t want to give him a reason to fight against me. Despite my efforts Draco still tries to pick a fight with me but I’m so use to his game now that I’m actually a little bored of it and I remain calm when I tell him to pick a safeword. He argues with me and the words I have grown to despise with a passion fall from his lips ‘There is nothing you can do that I can’t handle.’

I let my anger out, my magic rolls over me like a static blanket, so strong that the air in the room becomes heavy. Draco startles for a second but with a blink and a shake of his head he brushes off his worry and fixes me with a glare. I can’t help but smile at him, the last time I let my magic loose like that had been during Auror training and the two recruits stood near me had scrambled away in terror, trust Draco just to stand there and give me a look of contempt. His easy attitude toward my magic and my name is one of the things I love most about him and at least I know he has no interest in me for either of those things.

Eventually I get him to choose a safe word, ‘ridiculous’ and I wonder what made him choose it. I like the symbolism of the word that in our world is a spell for defeating a boggart, a physically embodiment of a person’s worst fear. I know what Draco fears; he’s scared of his desires, scared of being weak because of them, scared to ever be weak. I can understand those fears since they are some of my own but there is no reason for a person to be afraid of being human, afraid of leaning on someone or admitting that there are some things they can’t handle. My plan today is for Draco to begin to understand that, but to do that I have to make him admit it and I’m not looking forward to how hard I will need to push before he does.

“Go bend over the bench.” I say to him and watch as he crosses his arms and tilts his head back, muttering under my breath I pull him over to the bench. Vanishing his clothes and tying his arms behind his back, making it tight and uncomfortable knowing he won’t complain even though he should. I watch his arse tense preparing for a hit but I have a different idea of how to start this session. I cast a lube spell and trail my now slick finger between his arse cheeks, the cold of the lube making him flinch and I wait for him to say something but he stays quiet as I circle his rim. As it softens a push my finger past the tight ring, loving how snugly he grips onto me until I begin to loosen him with gentle thrusts and can add a second, twisting them inside him and purposely avoiding hitting his prostate directly.

Draco is breathing heavily, a quiet moan slipping out as his arousal grows and he rocks his hips a little encouraging me with his body in a way he refuses to with words. I let him and help him along by wrapping my other hand around his cock which is already hard and leaking, using his pre-cum to make my strokes smoother. When I growl at him to come he does, arching against his bonds as he throws his head back and moans. It’s beautiful and I wish I could see more of his face as he turns it to the side while wearing a small smile on his lips and I wonder how long that smile will remain.

I keep my hands on his cock and in his arse as I begin to thrust them deeper inside him, hitting his now sensitive prostate, thanks to the orgasm he’s just had and stroking his cock that is stirring sluggishly in my hand. The smile fades from his face and I hear a tiny whine as I continue to touch his sensitive skin and he realises that I don’t plan to stop. It takes longer this time to get him hard and he shakes under me as the sensations become too much for him, his cries and moans louder and echoing around us. I never want to stop, he is completely unrestrained and it’s exquisite torture for me to watch him fall apart because of me, because of what I’m doing to him. When he comes again it’s with a scream. He sighs in relief when I finally release his softening cock, he’s trembling slightly and I know his arms will already be aching from being confined.

“I’m not even close to being done with you Draco; I’m not going to stop until you say your safeword.” I whisper into his ear and he rewards my words with a cold glare over his shoulder.

“Never Potter, do your worst.” He snarls and I shake my head at his arrogant tone, I really hope I don’t have to do my worst, I hope he gives in long before we reach that point but I worry that his pride will push me to it. Walking away I approach my wall of toys, I debate for a second over what to use since I don’t want anything too painful, something I can use lightly and build up the pain with. The paddle would be good for that but I want something that is a bit more precise and covers a smaller area, for that the crop will be perfect.

Taking it down I walk back to Draco’s still prone form, arse up and his rim puffy and slick from my fingers earlier, tapping the crop on my palm a few times I work out how hard to hit him then bring it down lightly on the inside of his thigh. Draco bucks at the sudden blow and hisses through his teeth in pain, I don’t give him a chance to recover before I bring the crop down again on the inside of his other thigh and get another hiss in response. I start gently, tapping the crop up his thighs, turning them a pretty pink colour as he gasps, his eyes screwed shut and I know it because he’s is trying to hold back tears at the building pain.

I keep up my hits, going over the same patches of skin until they turn red, his hisses of discomfort almost sound like parseltongue and I’m tempted to hiss back just to see what happens but dismiss the idea out of fear that he will react badly to it. When I place the crop on the bench next to him I see him relax and almost feel cruel for pushing a lubricated finger into his hole and making him tense again.

“Say your safe word, Draco.” I tell him, my voice steady, unlike the rough voice he replies in when he tells me to ‘go fuck myself’. Ignoring his suggestion I quickly slick and stretch his hole again, pulling my fingers free I reach for the fastenings of my trousers, I’ve been achingly hard since I first made Draco come and I need to take some of the pressure off before I can continue with my plan. Pressing into him I groan, he’s still tight and the wet heat that surrounds me is enough to make me curse under my breath. I’m too desperate for my own release to take things slow and without waiting for him to adjust to me filling him I began to thrust, pounding into him, my legs hitting the sore skin on his thighs make him cry out.

I hear his breath hitch and a sob is ripped from his mouth but I don’t stop. As tears run down his face at the sensations battering him from the pain of his legs and my cock rapidly hitting his prostate I add my hand, wrapping it around his hardening cock stroking it roughly. He is gasping and I know he’s close so I clench my jaw to prevent my orgasm until I feel him stiffen and jerk in my hand as he comes, only then do I let myself go, coming into his arse as his muscles ripple around me. I stay inside him for a moment leaning on my arms braced on the bench to stop myself from falling onto his bound arms. Once I’m confident I can stand again I draw away and clean myself up with a whispered spell.

Tucking my cock back into my trousers I ask Draco again if he’s ready to use his safe word and once again he snarls at me ‘over my dead body, I will never say it’. I’m getting tired now, I don’t want to push him anymore, don’t want to hurt him but he’s not giving me a choice, walking over to a chest of drawers tucked away beside the bed I open the top one. I pick up a vibrator about the same size at my cock, nothing too big about 7 inches and a little thinner than me. I don’t bother covering it in lube, Draco’s arse is dribbling lube and my come and after being fucked he will be loose enough not to need it, pushing it in I turn it on.

Draco wails, the sound loud and painful to hear as I press the vibrator directly on his prostate, sensitive again from our recent fuck, I pull it back slightly and his cries lessen to whines and breathless pants. I push it back in again and leave it there as I pick up the crop bringing it down hard on his arse cheek, the sharp pain making his muscles tighten and I have to push the vibrator back in as he is squeezing it out. I ask again if he wants to say his safeword, he doesn’t curse at me this time but I still get a whispered ‘no’ in reply so I start bringing the crop down over and over, my blows hard enough that the skin turns red straight away, after 15 more hits I stop and begin fucking Draco’s hole with the vibrator until with a scream he comes again.

He’s whimpering and barely coherent and I worry that he doesn’t have the ability to say his safeword anymore so I ask if he has had enough and my only answer is a whimper. I’m thankful for my training as an Auror or I don’t think I could keep my voice from breaking at the sight of him in so much pain. He might not want to break but I don’t think he realises that he is breaking me by refusing to give in, that I’m desperate to stop and take him in my arms but if I stop now then he will never understand, will never use a safeword. I run the crop over his red skin and he shifts trying to escape the gentle touch before bringing it down again my eyes shut against watching it hit him, unable to stomach seeing it land.

“Use your word Draco, because this time I’m not going to stop.” I say, please, please, please I chant in my head, begging him to say it as I bring the crop down again. Finally, I hear it and I want to weep as Draco mumbles his safeword over and over, moving as quickly as I can I drop the crop and remove the vibrator, turning it off and placing it on the bench before I vanish his bindings.

I take his arms gently, soft words of praise falling from my lips as I help him stand. He’s struggling to do so and I end up almost carrying him to the bed and laying him down. He hisses in pain again as the cold sheets touch his skin but soon I see him relax into the mattress and I start to rub his arms, his hands are cold and white from lack of blood flow. He smiles as I keep telling him how amazing he was and how beautiful, all the while I rub his arms until they warm, then I grab a cloth from on top of the drawers dipping it in the bowl of cool water I placed there before Draco arrived. I wipe his face clean of the tears and sweat, his face is still flushed red and I let the cloth cool the warm skin, as I move it away he opens his eyes and smiles up at me.

The emotions I can see in his eyes make my chest feel tight and my heart stops for a few beats before beginning to race, I swear that there is a hint of love in his gaze and I steal a slow, sweet kiss from him to show my own feelings for him. I am so thankful that I say it to him and when he frowns in confusion I confess to the worries that have been haunting my nightmares for months and as he promises me he will use his safe word a weight is lifted from my shoulders making me feel lighter.

When he tries to get up I push him back down and give him a cold look as I tell him to stay put, he looks ready to argue and I’m sure if he wasn’t exhausted he would. Fortunately, he’s simply too worn out and in no time his eyes fall shut. As he sleeps I’m hit by how different he looks relaxed, the frown gone, mouth looking soft instead of pressed in a line or pulled back in a sneer, getting him a blanket I cover him and place a chaste kiss on his forehead before I start cleaning up quietly. Cleaning the toys I put them away occasionally glancing over at Draco, his breaths slow and even, a peaceful sound that calms me after our session.

I didn’t expect knowing that he is safe after a session would affect me this much but I can’t deny how happy I am at this moment. I feel my eyes grow damp as I consider whether he will still be here in a month, if after everything I’ll have to give him up and my heart breaks at the thought. Walking over to the bed I reach down brushing his fringe back and let myself enjoy having him here for now. Merlin Draco, do you even know just how much power you have over me?


	8. Manners Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during chapter 6 of Potter is alway right

I glance at the clock again and let out a sign, I’m not annoyed that Draco is late again but I am disappointed. I thought we had made a breakthrough at our last session. I rake a hand through my hair and slump further into my seat, maybe I’m being too hopeful, expecting too much of him. It isn’t like I really believe that everything would be perfect just because I made him use a safeword. The more I think about it the more I realise that I’m being unrealistic, this is going to take time but unfortunately that is something I don’t have. Just one month, four sessions and I’ve already had one so that only leaves three more. With luck I’ll make more progress today, if Draco ever shows up that is and I glance at the clock again.

Ten minutes late I hear a knock and give a silent thank you that he actually turned up as I get up and head for the door. Opening it I’m greeted with Draco smirking, the glint of mischief in his eyes telling me that he is hoping to rile me up. I don’t even bother rolling my eyes at him and just let him in before leading him upstairs. A smile ghosts over my face for a second as I think about what I have planned for today; it’s time to work on Draco’s manners.

“You fucking wanker Potter. Relying on magic, of course I expect nothing else from the saviour. It’s the only fucking thing you’re good at, except being the ministry’s bitch, paraded around for publicity. Your fans must he so disappointed when they realise you’re nothing but a scruffy asshole that can barely form a thought let alone a fucking sentence.” Draco rants as he hangs naked from the ceiling by the ropes I conjured around his wrists. In fairness I did ask him to strip and raise his hands, that he chose to mouth off and refuse is why I have to use magic.

I’m not going to fight him anymore or pretend to be angry at his snarled insults. Staying relaxed I study him, I had planned for resistance but Draco is fighting back more than I thought he would, possibly because I had won, if you can call it that, at our last meeting. Maybe I need to alter my plan; no I’ve worked out every detail and have come up with something that would impress Draco if he found out how Slytherin it is. I let him continue to rant before calmly explaining that he isn’t going to get anywhere today if he keeps swearing at me and he pauses before coming out with a mocking comment.

“And why should I do that, when it’s so much fun winding you up. You must understand it’s been a hobby of mine since childhood and I’ve almost perfected it into an art form.” He says and I think that regardless of his tone that he is being honest with me, perhaps for the first time in his life. Keeping what he’s said in mind to think about later I continue with my plan. Telling him once again what I want from him and calling him ‘love’ to knock him off centre a little. I was a little concerned the nickname might sent him off again but it works and I see him quiet down as his cheeks turn slightly pink.

Now I’ve got him thinking about what I’ve said seriously I push harder, threatening him with what will happen if he keeps mouthing off. I make sure that he knows I’m not bluffing, I really don’t want to hex him into silence but I will if I have to. I wait, watching his eyes, his body as he evaluates what I’ve said and see the way his hands uncurl and his jaw relaxes in defeat before he speaks. I smile at his efforts, I can still hear a trace of annoyance in his voice but I’m happy that he’s willing to bend a little to my request. I keep my eyes locked with his as I approach him, my heart racing as I prepare to begin the difficult part of my plan. I have to get the balance right, having Draco naked and bound gives me the dominant position and I need to make sure that I can keep in during the next step of my plan.

“What would you like love. Pain or pleasure? Tell me what you want,” I say and deliberately lick my lips, his eyes drop to follow the movement and I’m rewarded when he says exactly what I want him to. I smile as I drop to my knees at the knowledge that Draco is unaware that he’s playing right into my hands. I know that in order to get him to ask, to ask nicely I would need to give him a little power back as well as some incentive. From the way his mouth drops open and his eyes turn dark, he’s more than pleased with my possible reward for his manners. I’m waiting for him to start fighting again when I tell him to say please but it slips from his lips easily and my cock hardens at hearing it. He’s already rock hard when I lean forward and lick the tip of his cock once and he thrusts forward in need as his breathing speeds up.

How long has it been since someone has sucked him I wonder before considering if he’s ever been given a blow job or if it was always him giving them? I push him again to ask nicely and while he does I can hear the irritation in his voice at being forced to do so. Time to remind him I’m not just some guy he picked up at a club, that we mean more to each other than that. Well he means more to me, I’m about to find out how much I mean to him when I ask him to use my name, my first name.

The shock on his face at my suggestion hurts a bit, does he really think of me as Potter still even after everything we’ve done over the last year. I think he isn’t going to answer and that it will take more than the promise of a blow job for him to call me Harry when I hear him say it. My name whispered from his lips is enough to make my heart flip and make me feel like a god, it’s been a while since I’ve given a blow job but I’m going to make sure that Draco enjoys it. I tell him to ask me for what he wants, not only because I want to get the message across that he needs to start asking for things but because I want to know what he likes, how to make him fall apart and come.

Hearing him beg me, my name slipping from his lips between panted breaths and long low moans of pleasure, his eyes half closed but never leaving mine has my cock leaking. I want to reach down and release it, stroking myself to orgasm as Draco fills my mouth with his come. I resist knowing that my hand isn’t as good as fucking Draco, which is what I plan to do once he’s come. Keeping my hands tight on his hips to stop him thrusting down my throat, my gag reflex unable to handle letting Draco fuck my mouth, I push aside thoughts of my future plans to concentrate on getting Draco off. I’m really out of practise and my jaw is beginning to ache and I’m relieved when he says he’s close sooner than I expected. A few more sucks and licks and then my tongue is covered with the warm slightly bitter fluid of Draco’s release. I swallow it down with a moan at the almost sweet aftertaste.

My still hard cock makes it difficult for me to stand but I manage and take Draco into my arms as I release his bonds. I forget how desperate I am to come as Draco lets me hold him, resting comfortably against me as he catches his breath. I don’t want to let go of him and my hands tighten when he begins to pull away slowly. Only he pauses and his lips curl into a smirk and I wonder if it’s amusement at my clinginess or he’s thought of some smart ass comment to say.

“Can I suck you please,” he whispers into my ear and I almost come in my underwear hearing the seductive note in his voice, the word please nothing short of being purred. I groan before seizing his mouth in a kiss, needing the time to get myself back under control and wanting Draco to taste his come on my lips. Pulling out of the kiss, I run my thumb over his spit slicked bottom lip as I cup his face giving him a smirk of my own.

“I’d rather fuck this pretty mouth of yours, sucking you, tasting you has me far too worked up to take things slow.” I say my voice deep and husky with desire, Draco eyes darken at my words and I watch him swallow. Still smirking he sinks to his knees without me needing to say anything else, still looking up at me he starts undoing my jeans with ease.

I will never not be affected seeing Draco kneeling before me, the sight so amazing that I forget to breath for a moment, not even defeating Voldemort made me feel as powerful as I do right now. Having Draco Malfoy willingly at my feet, naked and flushed with heated eyes making them look like raging storm clouds. Reaching out I grab fistfuls of his hair the soft locks curling around my fingers, as he finishes undo my trousers pulling them and my underwear down enough for my cock to spring free.

Opening his mouth wide he takes the head in his mouth. Without warning I thrust forward using my grip on him to pull his head down onto my cock feeling it hit the back of his throat. I moan at the sensation of being encased in wet warmth, his tongue pressed to the underside and as I pull back he licks along the vein adding to my pleasure. I make sure to pay attention to his face, as I fuck slowly and deeply into his mouth, feeling his throat open and let me slide in further. His eyes are starting to water, pupils shimmering like mercury but he doesn’t try and pull away simply allows me to continue. His tongue licking over my cock when it can and moaning whenever he has the breath to do so.

Letting go of his hair with one hand I trace the corner of his mouth where it’s stretched around me, my arousal only increasing when the first tear falls down his rosy cheek. Losing all control I fuck into his mouth harder, faster as my balls tighten the pressure to come building higher until my eyes fall shut and I come. Draco shallows around me, his tongue fluttering over the slit as if he hopes to coax more from me. When my softening cock slips from his lips I pull him up to his feet, kissing him, my come mixed with his own unique taste driving me to kiss him deeper. His lips red and swollen are even softer than normal and I want to keep kissing him until we both black out from lack of oxygen. However there’s one more thing I have to do, the final part of my plan, breaking the kiss I wipe the tear tracks from his cheek with a tender touch.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look? You’re amazing, my perfect Draco. So good Draco, so good.” I say to him as I drop little kisses on his lips every few words. “No-one like you love, no-one as perfect.” The smile that moves over his face is small, a little shy and breathtaking and I want it to always be aimed at me, only me.

I’d praise him just for the smile he’s wearing but I have a reason for it, not only does he enjoy it but I want him to see that he there is nothing wrong with his desires. I want him to understand that he doesn’t have to be ashamed or defensive, not with me and not with himself. I wish sometimes that I could show him how he looks in my eyes, how I feel about him however all the magic in the world won’t change his mind, his views, he has to be the one to do that all I can do is help, so help I will.


	9. Holding onto Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of chapter 7 to the end of chapter 8 of ‘Potter is always right’

“Can…can I stay here for a little while with you before I go?” Draco says his voice so soft that I only just hear him; I place a kiss on his cheek in answer. I feel him turn into my side and I tighten my arm around him. I want to squeeze harder, want to keep him here with me, his body pressed to mine and his warm breath seeping onto my chest through my thin t-shirt. I wonder if I should say something else, explain everything more but he’s likely already overwhelmed.

I’ve given him enough to think about and at least he is finally thinking which was the whole point of my plan. However I am also aware that not everyone views our type of relationship the way I do, the way I told Draco it is and I worry that if he does do some research he’ll find that for some it isn’t about balance at all. My thoughts flit back and forth between saying anything or letting Draco have the peace and comfort he’s asked for without pushing my own agenda on him. I should be happy that he is seeking comfort from me and I am, I’m beyond ecstatic that he is finally leaning on me and letting me help. More than that he asked for it, without a single sarcastic comment or a sneer which is more than I expected to get at this point.

I believed that it would take more than a few sessions to get through to him, had no-one ever tried to help him before, tried to explain, did none of them care how destructive he was? Remembering the guys I’d spoken to at the club, there purely for a bit of kinky fun and realised that Draco hadn’t sought out someone that would care. He hadn’t expected me to care; he thought I’d be just like them, happy with lashing out and getting a good fuck on top of it. I stroke a hand through his hair, my touch careful as if handling something delicate and he pushes into it with a content sigh.

There was no way he can still think I didn’t care, not anymore and he had stayed, did that mean that he cared too? I don’t know how Draco feels about me and it’s unlikely he will ever tell me, not with words but I’ve gotten good at reading Draco’s body and his action suggest that he cares about me. He would never relax against me otherwise, wouldn’t let his shields drop that tiny bit by burying his head deeper into my neck and placing a tiny kiss against the skin. He pulls away slowly, looking away with his hands clasped together on his lap as if he’s praying.

“Thank you Pot...Harry, I need to get going.” Draco says still not looking at me but I can see the redness of his cheek and ear showing his embarrassment. I have to stop myself from smiling at the sight, it’s not easy to embarrass Draco and it’s always the smallest things that are responsible. I’ve come over his face and he just raised his eyebrow and called me a perverted bastard without a trace of shame but a hug makes him blush like a virgin.

“It’s fine Draco. I hope you’re feeling better now?” I ask reaching out to turn his face towards me but he pulls away getting to his feet heading straight for the door, escaping. “Draco,” I say making him stop but he still keeps his back to me, “I’ll see you next week, right?” I hold my breath when it takes him a few minutes to answer.

“Yes Potter.” He finally says before he’s gone, I hear my door open and close as he exits the house while I’m left sitting on the bed. Back to Potter I think, raking my hands through my hair, I don’t know what’s going to happen or what’s going on in Draco’s head. I felt hopeful while I was holding him but now I’m second guessing whether I’ve succeeded or even if I’m imagining his feelings for me. It’s possible that it could be completely in my head and that I’m looking for things...feelings that aren’t there. I need to talk to someone, not so much for advice but just to talk to, so I can make sense of my own thoughts. It’s been a couple of weeks since I’ve spoken to Charles but I’m sure he’ll still be happy to listen to me whine I think with a small smile.

 

“Hello my boy, long time no see. I take it things are going well with your Draco?” Charles greets me with a large smile as I settle in the chair across from him.

“Hi Charles, hi Jess. Yeah I guess you could say that but he’s not my Draco, not really.” I reply with a hint of sadness in my voice, I wish I could say Draco is mine but I honestly don’t know if he is.

“Ah well tell me what’s happened and I’ll see if I can help, no promises I can but I’ll listen.” Charles says leaning back in his chair and titling his head to the side.

I spend the next hour telling him about my plan, everything that happened with me and Draco since I last spoke to him.

“Hmm an interesting way of seeing this type of relationship and one I approve of but you know that there are people who don’t see things the way you do. Couples in total power exchange relationships for example.” Charles says and I nod in understanding, I already know that.

“I know, but I don’t want a relationship like that and I seriously doubt Draco would either. I’d hate him to act like a sub all the time, he wouldn’t be him anymore and as annoying as his attitude can be it’s also one of the things I like about him.” I admit with a shrug, I might enjoy taking control and having Draco kneeling at my feet. However I still want his quick wit and cheeky comments the rest of the time. It makes me happy seeing him standing tall and refusing to let people walk all over him, making his own choices when I know that, like me, he didn’t have that luxury when he was younger. I remember far too well what he looks like when he’s been beaten down and his spirit broken. He’d been nothing but a shell, a shadow of who he is in 6th year and I never want to see him looking like that again.

“So you’ve told me,” Charles says with a small smile, nothing more than a quirk at the corners of his mouth. “Still it seems that things are going well. He is listening and becoming more aware of his own safety, so why do you look and sound miserable, isn’t that what you wanted?.” He asks leaning forward slightly, eyes fixing on mine as if he is trying to see the answer in them.

“…Because…because I’m scared that I’m going to lose him. That he’ll leave and even if I know he’s safe, he won’t be with me anymore. It’s not like he’s shown or said anything about a commitment between us.” I say looking away and rubbing my clammy hands on my jeans, my heart racing as my fear grows. I know this is something I should be talking to Draco about but it isn’t like I haven’t been doing that. He’s the one who never says anything back, looking away, running away instead of facing it.

“You think he doesn’t have feelings for you or not the same feelings you do?” Charles asks and I nod, rather than answering since I’m not sure my voice will hold if I speak now. “You have told him you love him, correct?” Charles says with a frown as he crosses his legs.

“Not exactly, I’ve told him I care about him, dropped more than hints that I want something permanent with him but he never mentions it or he’ll change the subject.” I admit with a sigh.

“Interesting,” Charles says with a smile and now I’m the one frowning at how pleased he sounds. “I think it’s safe for you to assume he cares deeply for you Harry even if he’s not ready to say it.” Charles says with conviction and I wonder how he can be so sure.

“Want to tell me how you’ve come to that conclusion?” I ask because while I’ve wondered if he might based on his behaviour, I’m not sure.

“Simple, ask yourself this Harry. If he didn’t care for you, didn’t love you would he tell you that? Is he the sort that would avoid saying that he didn’t love you, to spare your feelings or out of fear of making you angry?” Charles says and I feel a smile spread over my face.

“Not a chance. Hell he’d do it just to make me angry, it’s a turn on for him to piss me off.” I say with a chuckle. Hope is filling my chest at Charles logic, Draco doesn’t hold back what he thinks. If he didn’t have those feelings for me or if he is upset about my feelings for him then he’d tell me, loudly with several swear words thrown in for good measure. “Thank you Charles, I’m feeling much better now. How do you always know just what to say to me?” I ask because I can’t stop myself from thinking about how well he reads people, even Draco who he’s never met.

“A talent of mine, also I pay attention. You don’t hide your feelings at all Harry; they are there on your face for everyone to see. It’s harder with your Draco, he seems the type to hold his cards close to his chest but you can read him and through you I can too. It’s likely if I had met him before meeting you I wouldn’t have been able to understand him. I would have assumed he was an adrenaline junkie, in this lifestyle purely for the high of subspace.” Charles says easily and remembering how Draco acted at the beginning of our agreement, I don’t think he would have been wrong. I think that’s exactly what Draco was like but after a while the high wasn’t enough anymore and he began looking for more, somehow stumbling into me.

For a second I let myself think about what might of happened if he hadn’t, if I hadn’t shown up that first time and my stomach churns. Thank you God, Merlin, whoever is responsible for letting us find each other, for letting me realise what I could have lost. Taking a deep breath I stand and hold out my hand to Charles, which he takes in a firm grasp.

“Thank you my friend, maybe if my plan succeeds I’ll bring Draco here to meet you.” I say as I shake his hand.

“Please do, it would be fascinating to meet your Draco face to face.” Charles says with a small laugh. Releasing his hand I say goodbye to Jess who doesn’t answer me or lift her eyes from the floor. Once I’ve left I shake my head, I can’t understand why anyone would be happy like that but she is and that’s what matters. Still a wicked smile spreads across my face, as I imagine if she’d be able to keep up her controlled behaviour if she met Draco.

 

At our next session I keep Charles’s advice in mind, letting it fill me with confidence and I decided to try something different from our usual scenes. It’s hard to convince someone you care for them when you’re hurting them, even if they enjoy it, besides I want Draco to understand that pain isn’t always the answer.

I stand beside him as he kneels on the floor, the black ropes a sharp contrast to his pale skin, beautiful, I can’t help thinking as my eyes roam over him. The way he relaxed at my voice, the way that the fear had fled from his eyes as I touched him meant so much to me. That he feels comfortable enough to let down even a few of his walls around me is a gift as great, if not greater, than his submission.

Bound at my feet I don’t think Draco has ever been calmer, more centred as his slow breaths stretch the ropes, tightening them a fraction but not bothering him in the slightest. I wonder what it feels like to be in his position, if it is as freeing as it seems but I lack the courage to ever discover the truth, I am content just to watch him. However there is one thing I’m not afraid to do and that is convince Draco to be mine, to become more than sub and Dom. I’m not a fool, I’m aware that being a couple is very different from what we have been doing, I’m also aware that it’s going to be a lot more difficult than getting Draco to say please.

Still I’m not deterred by that, nothing worth having is gotten easily and I have had plenty of experience fighting for what I want, it would just be a test of wills with Draco. Looking at him now it’s easy to forget just how formidable he can be, how quick to anger, but those are the reasons I fell for him in the first place.

Deciding he has been confined long enough I crouch before him, calling out gently until slowly his eyes open. They are open in more ways than one as I see the emotions clearly shining in them, how they fix onto me and his lips quirk into a small smile as he sees me. Smiling back I release the ropes with a spell catching Draco as he struggles to support himself. He fits so well into my side, as if he was made to be there and I bemoan the loss of him as I lower him to the bed.

The rope marks still crisscross his body, the red lines circling his limbs look as if he is still wearing his bonds, that he is still trapped. He’s not; the marks will have faded in a few hours, freeing him from them and me. Pushing that painful thought aside I rub his arms and legs, aiding the blood flow and preventing cramps. I offer him the bed to rest in and turn to leave, planning to lie on my own bed and work out how to get him to agree to be with me.

His hand grabbing me stops me from rising and I look at him in confusion. When he asks me to stay my heart fills with both pain and pleasure, however even knowing that it will only hurt me should he leave I can’t refuse, not when he draws the blanket back for me. I wrap him tightly in my arms, spooning around him and pressing a kiss to his head I pray that I’ll have the chance to do this again and again.


	10. Dominant and Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of chapter 9 of ‘Potter is always right’

“I love you,” I say as I look down at Draco, the words so easily coming from my mouth that I don’t hesitate, it isn’t until Draco’s eyes widen that I realise what I’ve done. Shit! I’ve just got him to agree to bloody date me, which had gone better than I had expected.

Perhaps it was the confidence from that which loosened my tongue allowing the words to escape, words which it’s far too soon for me to say. However even knowing that doesn’t stop my chest hurting at his look of shock and I turn away to hide my disappointment, aware that it will show on my face. Draco’s hand on my arm makes me look back and when he smiles my breath catches as he says the words I’ve been so desperate to hear for what feels like forever.

“I love you too,” Draco says, and unbridled joy fills me at finally knowing without a doubt that he feels the same way I do. Leaning down I claim his mouth, pouring my emotions into the kiss, every press of our lips and swipe of my tongue expressing what he means to me and he meets my passion with his own before, with a moan, he melts under me.

Breaking the kiss, I’m still smiling like an idiot over Draco saying he loves me when his stomach gives a loud growl and I realise it’s dinner time. Since I had managed to convince Draco to try dating maybe now would be a good time to see how we coped being around each other with our clothing on.

“Seems you’ve worked up an appetite, guess I better feed you then since it’s my fault. Do you want to wash up first or would you rather be fed?” I ask and Draco pulls a disgusted look at his sweaty skin while my come leaks from him.

“I really want to get clean, but I’m starving.” Draco muses and I can see him warring with himself, torn between eating and no longer being gross. Waving my hand I cast a strong cleaning charm over him and he gasps as my magic rolls over him.

“There, clean enough, once we’ve eaten you can grab a bath or shower before you head home, if you want.” I say giving him a wink, as he continues to look at me wide eyed. Schooling his features he rises and grabs his clothing, stepping into his trousers but not bothering with the rest.

“Come on then Potter, you promised me food. Call your house elves and get them to start cooking.” He says drawing his wand out and casting a few charms, fixing his hair and cleaning his teeth. I throw my head back and laugh at his demand before I cast a cleaning charm over myself and snatch my jeans off the floor.

“Sorry no elves here, so tell me what you want to eat and I’ll see what I can do.” I say making Draco freeze his eyes widening again.

“You can cook?” The disbelief in his voice is mixed with mockery so I shoot him a dark look as I finish getting dressed.

“Yes I can cook, I’ve been doing it since I was a child so don’t worry that I’ll give you food poisoning.” I say a little miffed moving past him and heading out the door. “Come on, your highness I’m sure I can find something for your picky pallet.” He frowns at my annoyed tone but doesn’t say anything, instead following me downstairs and into the kitchen. I start opening cupboards, checking to see what I have that I can make a meal with.

“Any preferences or allergies?” I ask calmly, my annoyance from earlier already fading; I shouldn’t be irritated at Draco for his comment. We might have been fucking for a year but that didn’t mean that we’d talked about our lives or anything really. That was something that would be changing soon as we spent more time together and learned more about each other.

“No, anything will be fine.” Draco says and I notice his apologetic tone even if he doesn’t say the words, I suspect saying sorry isn’t something that comes naturally to him. Giving him a nod to show that I both heard what he said as well as what he meant, I turn back to my task. I look for something that can be prepared quickly since I’m hungry too. Draco settles down at the table and I know he’s looking around, studying everything and I wonder if he’s remembering how the house used to look. I haven’t changed much, just cleaned it up and given it a fresh coat of paint along with lightening some of the furnishings to brighten the place up.

“How about an Italian pasta salad?” I ask pulling out a bag of pasta and checking quickly to make sure I have the other ingredients.

“That actually sounds good,” Draco says and I’m tempted to frown at him for the disbelief in his tone.

“Stop sounding so surprised and give me a hand. Grab the tomatoes, provolone cheese and salami out of the fridge,” I tell him as I grab a red onion and pluck some fresh basil from the herbs growing on the window still. He looks shocked for a minute before crossing his arms with a snort and glares at me.

“I’m not an elf, I don’t cook.” He says sticking his nose in the air and looking like the brat he was at school. I roll my eyes at his behaviour and pick up a saucepan to cook the pasta in. I should have seen that coming, why I even asked for his help makes no sense but still I’m not letting him off the hook.

“Don’t or can’t?” I ask and see him stiffen at my words. “Come on, this is easy. All you have to do is cut everything up and throw it together in a bowl. Think of it like potions with a saucepan rather than a cauldron.” After a minute he gets up and heads for the fridge muttering under his breath about ‘bloody slave driver’. I smile at him when he comes to stand beside me with the ingredients, tempted to point out that he complained less about being flogged but hold my tongue. I’ve already started boiling the water for the pasta so I leave that and hand Draco a knife.

“Thank you. Now cut everything but the basil into small cubes.” I say and he shoots me an icy look but takes the knife and begins cutting. While he’s busy I add the pasta to the boiling water and wash off the basil setting it to the side to shred on top once the rest of the meal is done. Grabbing two bowls I set them out next to Draco, brushing against him just for an excuse to touch him. He looks over at me with a raised eyebrow and I smile at him before stealing a chaste kiss. His cheeks turn pink and he looks away from me, his focus back on cutting up the tomatoes.

“Really? After everything we’ve done, you blush at a little kiss.” I tease and his face goes redder, the knife coming down harder on the cutting board and I begin to think winding him up while he’s armed is a bad idea. “Sorry, just kinda weird. Didn’t your old boyfriends kiss you or something?” I ask, hoping to get him to open up and maybe stop being pissed off at me.

“I don’t have ex-boyfriends; I have an ex that I haven’t seen in years. I don’t date.” He says and I know that he wants me to drop the subject but curiosity is burning inside me. I really need to curb that habit but I want to know about him and now I finally have a chance to do that.

“Seems you don’t do a lot of things, don’t cook, don’t date. What happened with your ex that made you give up dating?” I ask only to find a knife pointed at my face and Draco’s eyes are blazing with rage.

“That really isn’t any of your business so why don’t you stop interrogating me like I’m one of your suspects and I will refrain from making you shut up.” He says the knife steady in his hand but there is something in his face that tells me he won’t hurt me. Reaching up I cover his hand with mine and push the blade away without resistance. Note to self, when Draco doesn’t want to talk, do not push him to, I tell myself, as it seems an important thing to remember.

“Ok I get it, you don’t want to talk about it, but do you really have to threaten me? I’m not trying to piss you off Draco; I want to know more about you.” I say softly cupping his face in my hand and claiming his mouth in a gentle kiss. Feeling the tension leave him I pull back and stroke my thumb over this cheekbone. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t exactly like opening up and I should have dropped it earlier.” Draco closes his eyes, pressing more into my hand and takes a deep breath before looking at me again.

“It’s fine. Perhaps I didn’t need to make my point so aggressively but you’re too dense to pick on up on subtle hints.” He sasses as he smirks up at me; I chuckle and steal another kiss before going back to making our dinner. A few minutes later I’m dishing up and hand Draco his bowl before we move to the table. I grab us both drinks, putting the glasses of orange juice on the table. Sitting down we both dig into the food, the flavours pleasantly refreshing after our earlier activities. After a few bites I attempt to talk to Draco again, choosing a safer topic.

“How is it?” I ask stopping to take a sip of juice.

“It’s good; I might have to keep you around just to cook for me.” He says with a small smile and I like the sound of him keeping me. In fact I just like being with him, sharing a meal and acting like a couple.

“Just for my cooking?” I query, giving him a pointed look, the teasing banter a nice change from the snarled insults we use to throw at each other. I relax a little as I prepare for his more than likely cheeky reply.

“Don’t go fishing for complements Potter, it’s very unattractive.” Draco says rolling his eyes at me but there’s a glimmer of lust in his eyes when they return to me. I smile at him, no longer having to hide my amusement at his quick wit and sharp tongue.

“Can you really blame me? I’m not the smart or pretty one so I need something to keep you interested in me.” I say, enjoying seeing Draco’s face turn pink again. If I’d known in school that a few sweet words would affect him this much I wouldn’t have bothered hexing him.

“At least you’re man enough to admit it, but for the last time I'm not a girl so stop calling me pretty.” He says annoyed, his fork stabbing violently into his food and once again I realise that the kitchen is not a good place to tease him. Seems I might have gone a little far with the pretty comment as it obliviously hit a nerve.

“Fine, can I still call you beautiful or will that get me stabbed too?” I ask cockily, trying to get him out of his bad mood with a joke. I swallow nervously when Draco gives me an evil grin.

“Try it and find out.” He retorts, and even I’m smart enough not to go there, not while he’s armed as least. I smile to myself as I think that I’ll try it when he’s tied at my mercy and it’s safe. Draco looks at me strangely putting his fork down as he finishes his meal.

“What are you smirking about?” he asks with a frown. I don’t answer, just place my own cutlery down and rise to my feet. Collecting our bowls I take them over to the sink to wash later and while Draco is still sitting down I cast an incarcerous on him. The ropes strapping him down and pinning his arms to his sides.

“What the fuck!” he shouts and I let out a deep chuckle before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

“Beautiful,” he turns his head to glare at me, when he opens his mouth I claim it in a harsh kiss. When I finally stop, we’re both breathless and Draco’s eyes are dark with arousal. Damn, but I’ll never get bored of seeing him look at me like that.

“Beautiful and mine,” I say again and he doesn’t say anything, just runs his tongue over his lip and my cock twitches at the sight. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up because I want to make you dirty again.” Snapping my fingers to vanish the ropes, I pull him to his feet and head towards the bathroom as my mind fills with images of water running over Draco’s skin. We might only be a few hours into being a couple but I have a very good feeling that things are going to work out between us…eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so part 2 of this series is finished. I will be writing a 3rd part that will cover the year of kinky fun they had between chapter 10 of this fic and chapter 10 of 'Potter is always right.'
> 
> I'd like to know whether you would rather the 3rd part was in Draco's or Harry's POV or a mix of both? answers in the comments please.
> 
> Lastly the 3rd part might be a while as I'm currently writing another story, please be patient.


End file.
